Second Chances
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Set after season 3 finale, but we're going to pretend Elsa didn't come because I have no idea what the show is going to do with her and I don't want to mess around with that just yet. Enjoy the prompts and don't forget to leave a review!
1. Railroad - Captain Swan

**Author's Note:** Considering my last little series with OUAT flopped, I'm trying again with some awesome prompts. I plan to focus on the show's 4 main couples, but that may change. Make sure to leave a review!

* * *

**Railroad **

Emma Swan opened the door to her apartment and kicked her bag through the entranceway. She rolled her shoulders back, shrugging off her red leather jacket in the process. She shut the door with her foot before stumbling to the long, leather couch pressed up underneath the living room window. A nice breeze squeaked through. Henry must have left it open before he went to school.

Storybrooke's sheriff flung her boots onto the mat then fell face first onto the couch, her blonde hair creating a curtain against her face. She was almost asleep when the door opened again. She groaned in greeting.

"Move over, Love. My feet are killing me." She lifted her legs up for Killian and felt his body sink against the couch. She put them back down and Killian's hands soon came to rest on the jean material. With her eyes still shut, she tilted her head to where she suspected her boyfriend was.

"How was work?" she muttered.

Killian sighed. "Dull. The docks aren't as exciting when I'm not captaining a ship."

Emma laughed. "You are a captain."

"But I hunt for fish, not treasure." She could tell from his voice he was pouting. Emma tapped him with her foot.

"At least it pays well. I told you if you were going to spend so much time here you had to help out."

"I know, I know," he sighed. "Last I recalled, I've been the one buying the groceries. And I fixed the chair you broke."

Emma opened her eyes as she frowned at him. "I did _not_ break the chair! That was your fault."

"How was it my fault? I called it."

"It's my house, I get first dibs on where to sit."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Killian started to tickle her, causing Emma to screech. She fought him off as best she could, even managed to steal his hook at one point, but when Henry got back from Regina's, Emma and Killian were still in the midst of their war.

"Is this what you guys do when I'm not here?"

Emma fell off Killian's lap. Both boys laughed at her, giving her a chance to shove Killian before she got to her feet and kissed Henry's forehead. "How was school and Regina?" She took his school bag from him and felt the extra weight. Henry went to the fridge for a glass of chocolate milk as he told her about this girl in class who was bugging him.

Killian chuckled. "He's got his mother's charm, this one."

Emma stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend as she reached inside her son's bag. "Henry, where did you get a railroad track?"

Henry turned, a chocolate milk mustache covering his upper lip, and stared at his mom in surprise. "I, uh, I found it. At the beach."

Emma squinted. "The beach."

"Yeah! I was there with Regina. It was just stuck there, so I thought I'd take it home. It looked cool."

Emma sighed as she shook her head. She put it back and handed it over to him. "Go do your homework. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

As soon as Henry was gone, Emma smirked at Killian. "Next time you teach him to hunt for buried treasure, explain what treasure actually is."

"The lad did that all on his own!" She just laughed, earning herself a pillow to the head which she ducked on her way to the kitchen.


	2. Wreck - Outlaw Queen

**Author's Note:** Regina Mills is probably my favourite female character, although really I love all the ladies on the show. But the finale made me so sad for her and I want to use these prompts to try and make up for the wrench thrown into her relationships. Enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Wreck**

Regina Mills was positive her life wasn't meant to be easy, especially in the love department. The once-evil queen put another apple pie in the oven. How many had she made today? She should have made Henry take one home. Then again, Emma might have thrown it out for fear Regina might poison her.

_She should be afraid. She ruined everything. She ruined my second chance._ Regina bit her red-stained lip and glanced at the clock. He was supposed to come over in ten minutes. She removed her oven mitts and smoothed the wrinkles from her emerald dress. She considered something brighter, something Marian might wear, but the idea of being compared to that woman made Regina's stomach churn. She leaned back against the island and gripped the marble tightly.

This would be the first night she saw Robin since Marina came to Storybrooke. She allowed him time to sort through his thoughts. She didn't call, didn't text, didn't even go to see him in the forest, despite the temptation. There was always temptation with him. She shook her head. He chose to call her. He asked to come over when he knew Henry was gone. He wanted to be alone with her.

_Maybe he wants me. Maybe he chose me._ Regina shook her head. No one _ever_ chose the Evil Queen. Why should that be any different with Regina Mills?

The doorbell rang. Regina nearly jumped. She took a deep breath then went to the door. When she opened it, Robin was standing there with a bouquet of red roses. Regina tried not to get her hopes up but as she smiled at him, she realized her heart couldn't stop wanting him. She was cursed to love this thief, despite all the signs that said it was a bad idea.

"Hi," he said, startling her again.

"Hi." They stared at each other, both wearing nervous smiles, when Regina finally stepped back and let him inside. She went to find a vase, hoping that would give her a chance to collect her thoughts, but he followed her.

"How have you been?" he asked as he leaned against her counter, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket.

Regina, bent down and still hunting for a vase, licked her lips. "I'm . . . I've been fine." She swallowed. "How have you been? How is Roland?"

Robin smiled. "He's doing grand. Marian has spent most of her time with him."

The woman's name almost made her drop the vase she picked up. Regina steadied herself and focused on the roses as she filled the vase with water. "I'm glad to hear that. I've missed him greatly." He was so much like Henry when he was little. Regina smiled just thinking about the boys.

"He misses you too."

Regina blinked away any hint of tears. She didn't think it would be this hard. Robin moved closer to her as she cut the stems of the roses. She heard his breathing and her hands started to shake so much a thorn stabbed her thumb. She gasped and dropped the rose onto the floor. Robin took her hand and cupped it in his. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Spider-Man bandage. If she wasn't almost crying, she would have laughed.

Robin looked up but didn't let go of her hand. "Regina," he started. He swallowed. "Marian and I are not together anymore. We spent a great deal of time discussing it and, while I love her dearly, my heart," he placed her injured hand over his heart, "is yours."

Regina felt a tear start to trickle down her cheek. "You're choosing me?" she whispered.

Robin smiled. "I always will."

The queen flung her arms around Robin's neck and kissed him. The force behind the exchange made their teeth clink together, but the momentary pain was forgotten as her second chance wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground.


	3. Coin - Snowing

**Coin **

There was a knock at the door. Snow adjusted Neal's blanket, making sure a breeze wouldn't reach him as David went to the door of their apartment. Mr. Gold, hand gripping his cane tightly, greeted them with a nervous smile. David's shoulders relaxed.

"You made it," the prince grinned. Snow didn't think the Dark One would come either. Both had spent most of the morning wondering when they would get the call saying he couldn't make it – something came up at the shop, Belle had a cold, any number of excuses. But here he was in the flesh. Snow smiled as she pushed herself off the rocking chair.

"I think I've put it off long enough," he said quietly.

David nodded and stepped back to let the man inside. Neal fussed in her arms, making the princess flush.

"He's usually not so cranky," she said with a nervous chuckle.

Rumplestiltskin shrugged. "Must sense something in the air."

Neither parent knew what to say to that. David offered to make him a cup of coffee, leaving his wife to deal with the Dark One. Snow took careful steps over to the man. She wasn't sure if she was afraid of scaring Mr. Gold or her child more. Without a word, she placed baby Neal in the man's arms and waited.

Something in Mr. Gold changed. She wasn't sure what, exactly, but the man was no long Rumple or the Dark One, or even Mr. Gold. The man holding her son was smiling and he had tears in his eyes. Wrinkles seemed to vanish from his face – he become a young father again, holding his son.

Baby Neal squawked, his legs kicking in his blanket. Snow reached over to help, but Mr. Gold carefully peeled back the blanket and set the boy free. He wore a blue jumper that day. Snow smiled. She glanced at her husband and saw he was grinning too.

"Neal," he sighed. "You're going to cause a lot of trouble someday, aren't you?" he murmured with a smirk.

Snow took a small step back and picked a fuzz off her slacks. She hated how she still couldn't fit into her old clothes. The muffin top made her inwardly cringe. Her face, thankfully, had thinned back to a normal looking face instead of the chipmunk cheeked version she had been before. She just hoped the rest of her body got the message soon. She knew David still found her beautiful, but she wanted to feel like her old self again. She wanted to feel sexy for herself, not just David.

Neal's gurgle got her attention. She blinked and saw Mr. Gold holding something in his hand for the child. David came up behind her, hand on her lower back, and watched.

"What have you got there?" He tried to sound relaxed, but the old fear of the Dark One hadn't left them yet. Maybe it never would.

"A coin." He flashed it to the parents before Neal's grabby hands tried to reach for it. Snow noticed it was bigger than normal coins and made of gold. The older man placed it in Neal's chubby fingers.

Snow found herself walking over, hand outstretched. "Don't you think he's too young for such a gift?" She noticed her voice shook.

"I gave my son one like this when he was about the same age. He won't swallow it." Mr. Gold waved his hand over the coin. "To ward off evil. Your son will always be protected."

Her shoulders sagged as she sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Gold. You don't have to-"

"I do," Rumple said. "For my son." The man looked down at Snow's baby. "He would want me to protect the babe."

Snow placed her hand on the Dark One's shoulder. "You protected your son as best as you could. Neal would want you to know that, too."

Mr. Gold just nodded. When it became apparent the baby needed a nap, Mr. Gold said his goodbyes and left, cane in hand. Once the door shut, Snow looked up at her husband.

"Do you think he'll be back?"

David nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "He's not afraid anymore."


	4. Ice - Rumbelle

**Ice **

Belle dumped the last tray of ice cubes in the bathtub. Her head pounded and the light coming in from the window was blinding. She should have made Rumple stay home, but she hated being an inconvenience. The fever came after he left for work, anyhow. Mrs. Gold slipped the sweaty nightgown onto the tiled floor and crawled in the freezing tub. Reprieve, finally.

It was like she was back in the cage Regina used to keep her in. She wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. She had already seen a wolf running through her kitchen and babies falling from the ceiling. She was pretty sure at least one of those was a hallucination. Belle forced her eyes open and stared at her belly. Tears pricked the back of her eyes.

_I don't know how to tell you, Rumple. I don't even know if it's real._

Belle didn't remember much of her mother. She only had bits, like of the woman singing and her mother's soft hands. Belle didn't even know what it meant to _be_ a mother. She saw how Snow White was with her baby, how Emma and Regina raised Henry together, and the thought of her doing what they did terrified her. How was she supposed to raise a child when she started to panic just thinking about it?

Maybe that was what made her wake up that morning feeling like a train ran her over. Belle closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the ivory tub. _Baby, baby go away. Come again some other day . . ._

Belle woke with a start. Hospital sheets scratched her arms. She stared at her hands and saw an IV inserted in one. The blue hospital gown made her skin crawl. _Why am I here?_

"You're awake."

Mrs. Gold looked over to see Ruby sitting in the chair closest to her bed, legs crossed and hands picking away at the laces on her leather boots. "What happened?" Belle whispered.

"Rumple told me to stop in and check on you. I found you passed out in the tub. Your skin was blue." Ruby reached over and gripped Belle's hand tightly. "What were you thinking, Belle?"

The hospitalized woman stared up at the ceiling. "I was hot, I just . . . I needed to cool down. I felt . . . I feel sick." She pressed the heel of her free hand against her closed eye. "I feel so sick."

Ruby tightened her grip. "It's gonna be okay, hun. Whale got you on some meds to get you feeling like your old self. Rumple is on his way."

Belle shook her head. "No, no, he can't come. He can't see me like this!" _I can't tell him yet._ "Did Whale . . . did he . . ."

"Find out about it?" Ruby nodded. "Yeah. He says you're only three weeks." She licked her lips. "You haven't told him yet, have you?"

Belle sniffed. "I don't know how. You know how much he wants another child. If I tell him the truth, if I tell him I don't . . . I can't . . ." she shook her head. "He'll hate me."

Ruby frowned. "Belle, you have to be honest with him. If he loves you as much as he says he does, he'll understand whatever decision you feel comfortable with. And if he doesn't, you've always got me, right?"

Mrs. Gold smiled a little. "I suppose so," she sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Dr. Whale knocked on the open door.

"Just wanted to check in on you." He glanced at his girlfriend. "I'm sure Ruby is keeping you from getting your rest."

Ruby shot him a mock glare but Whale ignored her. He checked the woman's charts, asked her how she was feeling then left when his pager beeped. He nearly ran into Rumple as the man hurried as fast as he could with his cane.

"Belle! Are you alright?" He looked over at Ruby. "What happened?"

Ruby pushed back her chair as she cleared her throat. "I think it's best if Belle explains. I'll call you later." She then left the couple. Rumple took her seat and Belle inhaled deeply.

_I have to do this_.


	5. Truck - Captain Swan

**Truck **

"I still don't understand this 'standard' concept. It's hard enough using one foot, now I have to use two?" Killian shook his head. "Your world is too complex, Love."

Emma smirked as she put on her seatbelt. "Our world, Hook. Our world. Now come on, shift it into gear like I told you."

Killian sighed. "Couldn't this wait until tomorrow? I pulled a double shift today."

"I'm the only cop in Storybrooke, I _always_ pull a double shift. Stop complaining and get going."

The pirate pouted but did as he was told. A grumpy Emma was not something he wanted to take home to Henry. The boy liked Killian – he didn't need the pre-teen losing affection for the pirate.

Speaking of Henry, as Emma directed Killian down Main Street in their truck, he spotted the boy walking to Ruby's with a classmate. Emma straightened her back and leaned forward, trying to get a better look at her

"That's Jefferson's girl," the sheriff muttered. "Paige, I think." Her eyes narrowed.

Killian chuckled. "It's just a walk, Love. Relax. If he's anything like you, he'll be too oblivious to realize she likes him for at least another year." Emma swatted at his chest. "What, it's true!" Killian replied with a laugh. "How long did it take you to realize how much I fancy you?"

The sheriff said nothing. Killian smirked as he kept driving. He stalled at the stop lights but got back on track just as they turned to see Snow and David walking their baby in their new stroller. Killian felt a sense of pride as he saw them getting the full use out of his gift. True, it wasn't something he was used to buying, but what better way to make a good impression on his future in-laws then a baby stroller?

Snow smiled and David waved to them. Killian managed to pull over.

"Taking our daughter for joy ride, Killian?" David asked with a smirk.

"Teaching a pirate how to drive standard," Emma replied. "He's not as awful as I thought."

"Better than Henry, at any rate," Killian added.

Snow rolled the stroller back and forth to keep Neal happy. "I'm glad to see you two out and about. You'll have to come over Sunday night for dinner. We're finally gotten into a routine where we can actually sit down and have meals together," Snow White chuckled.

Killian raised his hook. "I'll bring the rum."

Emma rolled her eyes. "He means pie. We'll bring the pie."

"Pie and rum are two very different things, love."

Before they really got bickering, David said they had to be going and the couple left. Emma settled back in her seat and directed Killian out of the town into a clearing in the forest. Just as the sun was setting, the pair parked and settled in the hatchback of the truck. Killian didn't know where the blanket came from, but he suspected Emma kept it in the backseat in case of emergencies. Emma cozied up to the pirate, his hooked hand resting on her waist as her head rose and fell with his chest.

"How long do we have till Henry gets home?" he murmured as he rested his head atop hers, eyes half-shut.

"He's staying at Regina's tonight," she replied. "Family dinner with Robin and Roland."

Hook didn't want to talk about the Evil Queen's love life. He felt her hand rest on his chest and covered it with his gloved one. "I love you, Emma." His throat got tight near the end and he almost didn't say her name. He hadn't professed a love for any woman since Milah and as he'd told Emma before, he didn't think he would until he met Ms. Swan. He didn't think she would say it back and it didn't matter if she did. He had said it and that was enough.

Emma pushed herself up with one elbow and leaned over the pirate, her forehead brushing his lightly. "I love you too, Killian."

Killian bit his lip to keep from smiling. Or it could have been Emma's, because the kiss that followed the quiet exchange wasn't one he would ever forget.


	6. Antique - Outlaw Queen

**Antique **

Regina pushed open the door to Rumple's shop. The wind nearly tore off her hat twice on the walk over. She leaned back against the door with a sigh of relief as the air around her settled. The shop looked deserted, but she knew the shop owner was hiding in there somewhere.

"Isn't it Mayor Mills' day off?"

Regina glanced over at the counter and saw Gold polishing the handle of his cane. She unbuttoned her black jacket, revealing a light blue blouse and black pencil skirt. "A mayor can spend her days however she likes," she replied.

"Did the thief have morning plans?" Rumple asked as he opened a cabinet door. She squinted at him as he continued his morning routine. Something about him seemed off. There was no teasing manner to his voice and he didn't even seem particularly interested in why she was there.

Although, he was right about one thing. Robin had to take Roland to his mother's just after breakfast. He said he would meet her for lunch at Granny's after he did some job hunting. She took his explanation at face value and left the house soon after. A quiet house was never something Regina enjoyed.

Now she was here, staring at Rumple, trying to figure him out. In all the years she'd known him, she'd never been able to figure him out. She wondered if he even let his guard down around his wife. Regina blinked. _Belle._

"How is Mrs. Gold? I don't see her around the shop today."

Rumple nearly dropped his cane. She noticed how he avoided eye contact. "She's at home, resting. She's . . . tired."

Regina recalled Emma passing along some gossip the week before when she dropped Henry off for the weekend. She mentioned something about Belle being hospitalized, hadn't she?

"I hope she feels better soon." Surprisingly, Regina actually meant it. The Evil Queen had done enough damage to the poor girl. If Regina got a second chance, it was only fair the bookworm did too.

Rumple put down his cloth and stared at the counter. "She wants to abort our child," he whispered. Regina almost didn't hear him. The mayor went to Rumple's counter and carefully placed her hands on the glass. She doubted he wanted pity, least of all from her.

"You can't replace your son, Gold. It doesn't work like that," she said quietly, calmly, as if she was talking to a child. As she used to talk to Henry when he was younger.

Rumple nodded. "I miss being a father. I never got the chance with Bae, not really. Not after everything I did. If I had another chance-"

"Listen to me," Regina said with a firmer voice. "You may want another child, but Belle doesn't. It's her body, it's her life that's at risk if something goes wrong. After everything that I put her through, after everything she's gone through, she just might not be ready."

Rumple stared at Regina. "What if she's never ready?"

"Then that's just something you'll have to accept. If you love Belle as much as you seem to, you'll get through this together."

Mr. Gold said nothing for a time, giving Regina a chance to browse the shop. Perhaps there would be something in here Robin would like. She picked up a heart locket. It was gold and inside was a red crystal. She smiled at her reflection in it and took it to the counter. When she tried to pay, Rumple shook his head.

"Consider it a gift in exchange for your unwarranted yet useful advice."

Regina felt it best not to argue with the Dark One. She thanked him then left the shop, hoping it was time for lunch at Granny's.


	7. House - Rumbelle

**House **

Belle stood ankle-deep in the freshly fallen snow. An overnight phenomenon had covered the small town of Storybrooke, making children run from their beds to play in the snow. It was the first time Belle had been outside since the surgery. Her pale skin matched the snow and if Rumple knew she was outside he wouldn't be too pleased, but she didn't much care right now. He hardly spoke to her these days. _He barely touches me_.

The woman stuffed her gloved hands in her pocket and stared at the Wicked Witch's old house. Regina had gone through it with a fine toothed comb, getting rid of any magic she could find. Now, the house was cleansed and it looked lonely. _It's like me,_ she thought. _It just needs someone to listen._

Well, she had Ruby, and many others who she could talk to, but they weren't the man she married. Mrs. Gold walked up the steps and into the house. She took her time, browsing each room. She remembered the cellar where her husband was kept, but decided to leave that for another day. She made herself a cup of tea and sat in the living room with the curtains pulled back. As she settled against the couch, the house started to feel like home. She took a long sip of her drink, stretching out her legs on the long, periwinkle couch.

She should have told Rumple about the surgery first. That was what he was really angry about. She managed to keep a secret from the man who claimed he knew everything. What would that look like to the people in town?

Whale checked with her three times to make sure this was what she wanted. "If you change your mind, we can't undo the surgery."

Belle remembered signing her name with the fountain pen with Ruby by her side. "I won't change my mind." If there was one thing Belle was sure of, she never wanted to be a mother.

As she curled up in the house she started to love, she wondered if her husband still loved her. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't. They loved each other through his darkness, now she was expecting him to do the same for her. She didn't think he could.

Someone knocked at the door. Belle squinted. Why would someone knock at an abandoned house? Tea in hand, she went to the entrance and pulled open the squeaky door. Rumple stood there, both hands resting on his cane with a worried expression on his face.

"Belle," he sighed. "What are you doing here?"

The woman bit her lip. She looked at the door frame. "It needed company," she replied quietly.

Rumple glanced behind her. "May I come in?"

Belle opened the door wider. She made him a cup of tea and they sat on the couch together, Belle with her legs crossed and hands warmed by the mug, Rumple leaning back against the couch, fiddling with the button on his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Belle. For failing you."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Failing me? What are you talking about?"

"I wasn't understanding. I was . . . selfish. Scared. I became a coward again." He stared at her. "I got so caught up in the idea of having another child I forgot all the things you told me about your childhood." He reached over and placed his hand over hers. "I forgot that being married means taking into consideration the other persons wants and needs. If having a child isn't what you want," he shrugged, "then I support you in that."

Belle's eyes started to water. She put the cup down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry too," she whispered. "I should have told you how I felt about children from the beginning. I'm sorry for causing you pain."

Rumple wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. They sat there in silence for a long time until it started to snow again. Belle didn't want to leave the house. She said as much to Rumple.

"What if we bought it?" she asked. "The place we're in now, that's your home. I don't feel like it's mine. But here, we could make this place ours. Take away all the fear Zelena put inside it and make it somewhere safe, and joyful."

As Rumple helped her slip on her coat, he kissed her forehead. "If it's what you want, we'll do it." The pair left the house together hand in hand.


	8. Shatter - Snowing

**Shatter**

David adjusted his grip on his squirming son. "Maybe the park will calm you down, kiddo," he muttered. His crying son whimpered in the folds of his blankets, snowsuit, scarf, and mittens. David settled on the bench across from the swing set and put the boy in his portable car seat. He pulled the cover down to block out the wind and began rocking him back and forth, humming an old tune under his breath.

He had hoped the snow would only be temporary, but with snow still on the ground a week later, David wasn't looking forward to days cooped up inside. At least Snow got a break every few days. David wasn't sure what to think of her frequent trips to the gym, but at least she seemed happier. The meals she made were healthier than what the prince was used to, but he put up with them for his wife's sake.

David pulled his hat down around his ears and took a deep breath. The prince loved how clean it smelt outdoors. He'd have to take Robin up on his offer for a camping trip one of these days. He knew Hook would be there too. _A men's weekend could be just what we need._

Neal's cries had died down, leaving David feeling relieved. He looked around the park to see it deserted. Figures, seeing as all the kids were still in school. He glanced down the path and saw Henry walking hand in hand with Jefferson's daughter. David rolled up his coat sleeve and checked the time. _Must be lunch time_. He squinted as his grandson walked, deep in conversation, with Paige.

"David, what are you doing here?"

The prince blinked in surprise as he noticed his grandson and Paige standing behind the bench. He smiled. "Hi Henry." He glanced at Neal's car seat. "Just out with your uncle. He was pretty fussy this morning." He looked over at Paige and stuck out his hand. "You're Henry's friend, right? Paige?"

The blonde blushed as she shook his hand. "You're Prince Charming. Henry talks about you a lot."

Now it was Henry's turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the snow beneath his feet. David grinned as he squeezed her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. So, are you two just on a little break before lunch ends, or-"

Henry looked to Paige. "We should probably get back. I'll catch up with you."

Paige stared at her friend then David. She gave a quick nod then started back for school. Once she was gone, Henry turned on David. "Did my mom tell you to spy on me?"

David blinked. "What? No, why would she?"

Henry sighed, crossing his arms. "Because she's been acting weird at home. She's always asking me why I don't bring friends home and sometimes she mentions Paige. I just thought she decided to send spies out."

David chuckled. "While your mother can be suspicious, I wouldn't spy on you, Henry. I'd simply ask you." He moved over on the bench so Henry could sit down. "So, do you like her?"

Henry's cheeks reddened. "I don't know. She's nice."

David smiled. "Nice is a good place to start. You're young, Henry. I wouldn't worry too much about these things. You'll find true love when it's the right time."

"Like you and Mary Margaret did?"

David nodded. "And your mother and Killian."

Henry smiled. "It wouldn't be so bad to have him as a dad. I mean I miss my real dad, but Killian would make a good stand-in. He makes Mom happy."

Charming wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders and squeezed. "I think so too." He patted his shoulder. "You'd better get back to school. I'll see you for Sunday dinner, alright?"

Henry agreed then ran off, just as Neal started to cry.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This prompt was a tough one. I think I relate it to Henry's childhood shattering as he gets older and starts to become a teenager. But that's really loosely using the prompt. I'll do better with the next one!


	9. Flower - Captain Swan

**Flower **

Emma crinkled her nose as she got a look at her apartment. _Where did all these plants come from?_

Since leaving her parents' apartment upon her baby brother's birth, Emma had decorated her new apartment much like the one in New York. It even smelt the same. She and Henry used to have plants there, but they were common ferns, nothing special. These ones, however, were like nothing the sheriff had kept.

"Henry?" No answer. She checked her watch. It wasn't dinner with Robin and Roland, she knew that much. The woman went into her kitchen, running her fingers over the granite countertop. She felt paper crinkle underneath and picked it up. It was a sticky note from Henry.

_Paige invited me to dinner at her dad's. Will be home by nine. Killian said he would pick me up. XOXO_

Emma nodded and tossed the sticky in the trash and leaned back against the counter. On the kitchen window sat a vase of buttercups with two smaller potted pansies, violet. She looked across the room at the window above the couch. Three different tulip pots with orange, pink, and red petals rested there. She stuck her head in her and Killian's bedroom. A potted plant with forget-me-nots, lilacs, and pink carnations hung from the ceiling.

When she got through the whole apartment, Emma's nose was on fire from all the different smells. "Killian, I swear to God if this is some stupid prank, you are sleeping on the couch for a week," she muttered.

"Filling an apartment with flowers constitutes a joke? I didn't know it was that easy."

She felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind. His lips planted a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"Where were you hiding?"

"Slipped inside when you were inspecting Henry's room." He reached for the coffee table and handed her a mug of hot cocoa. "Thought I'd let you see my work untouched." He let go of her waist to settle on the couch. She noticed he was still in his warm sweater and jeans that smelt like fish. Emma sat beside him, legs crossed.

"Why did you buy so many flowers?"

Killian shrugged. "I found a shop that had some good deals. I figured just because it was snowing didn't mean spring couldn't come a little early."

Emma sipped her cocoa. "It's not even December."

He turned on his side, laying his arm along the back of the couch. "If this is truly going to be our home, I'd like it to hold things I enjoy, like plants."

"Plants? I didn't know pirates were gardeners."

"My mother loved to garden. She used to trap me in her picket fence, forcing me to work through all the weeds. I came out of there enjoying it a lot more than I thought."

Emma leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Fair enough. Do you want me to find some nautical stuff too?"

Killian chucked her under the chin. "Don't get smart, Swan," he smirked. "Speaking of nautical," he took one of her hands in his, "I've been offered a new job. Still at the docks, but instead of hauling fish, I'll be giving people tours. It pays about the same, but-"

Emma grinned and kissed him again. "Sounds perfect for you. Maybe you'll even find some buried treasure."

"There's always hope," he chuckled. "Now, dinner. I personally am not in the mood to cook. Granny's?"

Emma nodded. "Granny's. After you shower. You still stink."

Killian ruffled her hair then got off the couch. She threw a pillow at him just before the door shut.


	10. Star - Outlaw Queen

**Star **

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are," Regina sang. Roland's head lulled to the side and his eyes finally shut for the final time that night. She smiled and tiptoed to the door. She shut the door quietly behind her.

Robin leaned against the frame of her bedroom door, grinning. She tied the sash of her satin robe tighter. When she was close enough, Robin pulled her in for a kiss. The heart locket around his neck pressed against her skin.

Once they were inside her room, he put a few more logs on the fire before they settled on the bed. The picnic blanket overtop her comforter caught the crumbs from their late night snack. Robin wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"You've got to stop making these pies. I'm going to grow as round as Little John."

Regina smirked as she cut herself another slice. "I thought it was my home cooking that kept you coming back," she teased.

It was the second night she and Robin were trying out the new living arrangement. The first night, Roland said he couldn't get comfy in his new bed and whined until Robin and Regina let him stay in their bed. Hopefully the lullaby would work and he would stay there. Lullabies always worked on Henry. Speaking of her son, the woman glanced at her watch. Twelve more hours until he was going on a hike with Robin. She remembered the conversation she had with Robin about the trip.

"I still don't see why you need to take him hiking. I'm sure he's gotten better things planned for his weekend with Emma."

"He's a young man, Regina. He needs someone to take him hiking, fishing, and do other manly activities."

Regina didn't consider any of those things very manly, but she let it go. After all, if she and Robin were going to be a real family, she needed Henry's approval. It was obvious he liked the pirate, but it was important to Regina he get along with the thief.

As she bit into her second slice, she stared out the window. The stars were as clear as they used to be in the Enchanted Forest. She had to admit, if the curse had to create a town, it picked a great location.

Robin finished his slice then leaned back on the bed. Regina slid off the bed and stared out at the window. She closed her eyes. _Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight._ She swallowed. _Let me keep this happy ending._

Regina took a deep breath. She felt Robin come up behind her. When she turned around, she nearly collided with his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. Robin's hands went to her waist and he began to sway along to inaudible music.


	11. Goal - Snowing

**Goal **

Snow stared at the scale and grinned. _Twenty pounds!_ She placed her hands on her almost-flat belly and giggled. The sunlight lit up her white bathroom almost as much as her smile did her face. She grabbed her fuzzy robe and left the bathroom, still towel drying her hair. David sat on their bed with Neal, playing a game of peek-a-boo.

The princess leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek. "Twenty pounds," she whispered in his ear.

David smiled as he shook his head. "You know I don't care how much you weigh. You look-"

"Beautiful, I know." She sat at her vanity and pulled out her blush.

A half hour later, the mother of two was ready to go. David balanced the six month old on his hip as the brunette tried to grab for his mom. Snow bent down and rubbed her nose against his.

"Mommy will be back for lunch. You be good for Daddy, okay?"

David kissed her on the cheek before she left. "He always is. Go have fun with Ruby."

Snow shouldered her bow and arrows. "I always do," she left their apartment. Ruby was already waiting for her in the forest, tossing apples in the air.

"There you are!" the waitress called. "I thought you were gonna be a no-show."

Snow hooked an arrow on to the bow and shot one of the apples in the air. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Since having her child, getting together with old friends was more of a challenge than she hoped. At least David was understanding about her need to have some time away from the baby. Considering he was going back to work soon, she would repay him in full when she was with Neal all day. _I'll have to find ways to get him out and about. Maybe a play date with Aurora's daughter? _She was a few months younger than Neal, but age wouldn't matter once Sesame Street came on.

Once they were a few apples in, Ruby asked how long it took for Charming to propose.

Snow squinted as the sun caught her eyes. "I don't know, really. That sleeping curse messed with my perception of time. But it was a while. Why?"

Ruby shrugged as she tossed another apple. "I've just been thinking lately."

"About Whale?"

The wolf-woman nodded. "Does it sound crazy if I don't want him to propose?"

Snow hit the apple dead center. "No. Marriage isn't for everyone, Red."

"Granny would freak out."

Snow lowered her bow as she stared at her friend. "Since when does it bother you what Granny thinks?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I just think about how she's done all this stuff for me since I was little and I think if I settled down, had kids, went the full nine yards, she might be happy."

"Has she told you she isn't happy?"

"Not exactly, but I can tell she doesn't approve of my relationship with Whale. Whenever he comes for dinner she acts really cold to him and the conversations are really awkward. I kind of hate it. Like, a lot." She ran her hand through her long hair. "I don't know what to do."

Snow put down her bow and walked over to the stump her friend sat on. "Let me tell you something about pleasing people. It never works. You have to do what's right for you, Red, or you'll never be happy." She took the woman's hand. "You're my best friend. All I want is for you to be happy."

Red smiling. "Thanks Snow. Maybe you can come to the next family dinner and explain that to Granny."

Snow White laughed. "As long as she doesn't bring out the crossbow."

By the time she got back to the apartment, she was twelve minutes behind schedule. Snow jogged up the stairs and burst into the room, apologizing profusely. She noticed David sitting on the ground across from Neal. She gasped.

"Is he really standing?"

David nodded as he stretched out his hands in case his son fell. "He just started a few minutes ago. Sit," he urged.

Neal was shaky on his feet, but he got this determined look his older sister had when she set her mind on something. The boy took a few solid steps before he fell into David's hands. Snow hadn't realized she was crying. She smothered the boy in kisses.

"Mommy is so proud of you," she whispered.


	12. School - Rumbelle

**School **

"One burger with curly fries and a root beer, on the house," Ruby said as she placed the plate before Belle. The librarian sat at the counter on the red stool and chuckled.

"Ruby, you can't keep doing that. Granny won't like it."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Who do you think keeps telling me not to charge you?" She leaned against the counter as Belle picked up a curly fry. "So, have you decided yet?"

"Decided on what?" Tinkerbell asked as she sat beside the librarian.

Belle grinned and hugged her friend. "I thought you were working with Blue over lunch."

Tink shrugged. "I decided a lunch date with you two was more fun. So, what are we deciding on?" The blonde snatched a fry off of Belle's plate.

Mrs. Gold grabbed the ketchup. "I applied to an online college."

Tink grinned. "That's great! Did you already hear back?"

"That's what she has to decide on," Ruby said as she poured Tinkerbell a glass of water.

"Doesn't Rumple want you to do it?"

Belle nodded. "Oh of course! He was the one who encouraged me in the very beginning before I told anyone else." She smiled. "He thinks I could get a Masters in English Literature, if I set my mind to it."

"Why don't you? That sounds perfect for you!" said Tink.

"Do you know how much a Masters costs?" Belle chuckled. "I can't afford it."

"Rumple can," Ruby said as she poured herself a root beer. "Do you know how much he's made from his business?"

"Who do you think does the bookkeeping?" Belle replied. "I know he can afford it, but I don't want to use all our savings for a degree. We've got enough repairs to do on Zelena's old home. Plus purchasing some new furniture. I'd much rather have a new home than a degree."

"Why not just start with a few classes and see how it feels?" Tinkerbell suggested. "It can't cost that much, can it?"

Belle smirked. "You'd be surprised." She took a few bites of the delicious burgers. She dabbed at her mouth. "But you both make a point. A few classes can't hurt, I suppose."

"What would you do with a Masters?" Tinkerbell asked.

"I think I'd like to teach a class at the school. Snow told me the older students could use an English teacher who was actually passionate about English."

"You should do it," Tinkerbell said as she squeezed Belle's arm. "You'd be a great teacher."

"Alright, enough talk of classes. I'm glad we didn't have to do go to school in our old world," Ruby chuckled. "I doubt I would have made it out alive."

"At least you'd be doing something you enjoy. I don't know how much longer I can stand working at the nunnery with Blue. It's so-"

"Boring?" prompted Ruby.

"Yes!" Tink exclaimed. "I wish there was something else I could do, but I don't know where to start looking. I don't want to offend Blue either. She's been so good to be, giving me a home in the nunnery and all. I don't want to turn away her good graces."

Ruby waved her hand dismissively. "Tink, you worry too much. Blue will understand."

Belle agreed. "Don't you need a new waitress around here, Ruby?"

She looked behind her and glanced at Granny. "We could always use more help around here, couldn't we, Granny?"

The older woman squinted at Tink. "You want to be a waitress, kid?"

As Tink and Granny discussed the details, Belle dug in to her meal. She wondered what class she could take first.


	13. First Crush - Captain Swan

**First Crush **

"You weren't kidding about the perm," Killian muttered. He cringed as his Disney counterpart waltzed onto the screen again. The pirate leaned against the bottom of the couch in his unbuttoned dress shirt with his arm draped around Emma's shoulders. On the couch above, Henry slept. Killian guessed he dozed off sometime between _Mulan_ and _The Lion King_.

Emma brought the blanket up higher around her waist. "I warned you," she smirked, making a grab for the popcorn bowl. Originally, the pair's date night was going to be a double-date with her parents, but Neal caught cold and Snow had to cancel. Killian was the one who suggested movies, he just didn't guess her Disney collection would be so . . . extensive.

"What, Henry and I like 'em. I used to watch them all the time in foster care."

Killian never prompted her to talk about her experiences in the first eighteen years of her life. Usually, she brought them up in the middle of the night when she was too exhausted to have much of a filter. Now, the pirate started to appreciate her collection a little more.

Henry's phone vibrated on his chest. Killian glanced up and saw the boy still asleep. Emma reached around and made a grab for it. Killian smacked her hand.

"I thought there was a policy against snooping in this house."

"That only applies through my stuff. His is another matter. He's too young to have a phone, anyway," she muttered as she tried again to grab it, only to have Killian hold both her hands tight in his.

"Quite a double standard you have there, Love. I wasn't the one who bought it for him."

"It was only for New York. It's not safe there." She sighed. "Fine. You win."

Killian smirked. "He'll appreciate that. And I doubt it's any more dangerous than here, or so you said multiple times when Zelena was still around."

Emma settled back against the couch and focused on the screen. "I wonder if it's Paige messaging him."

Killian sighed. "Why don't you just ask him later? Isn't there some parental policy that allows this kind of snooping to go on?"

Emma crinkled her nose. "I never wanted to be a snoopy parent. It just comes with the job of being a cop, I guess." She looked at the phone again. "I'm worried about him. He's a kid and he's gone through so much." Emma drew her knees up to her chest. "He doesn't talk about his dad."

Killian rubbed her back. "You're doing all you can, Love. He'll talk to you when he's ready." The pirate licked his lips. "You haven't said much about Neal, either," he reminded quietly.

"What's there to say? He's dead." She rested her chin in her knees. "I miss him sometimes."

"I do as well," Killian sighed. "He was a good friend."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, he was." She looked up at him. "You know I don't miss him in a romantic way, right? I mean, he was great when we were young but too much happened since then. Even if he was alive I wouldn't be with him. You know that, don't you?"

Killian smiled. "I do. But I must admit, I'm still glad to hear you say that." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I sometimes wonder about that, if you'd be with him for Henry's sake."

The sheriff shook her head. "Henry needed a father, but Neal couldn't be that for him. He missed too much."

Tinkerbell came on screen and Killian smirked. "We should show her this movie. She'd get a kick out of it."

"When does she start work on the boat?"

"If I recall correctly, she's helping Tuesday and Thursday mornings till lunchtime. She mentioned something about Granny's and the library, but I got distracted by Sheriff Swan marching down Main Street," he teased.

Emma rolled her eyes then focused back on the television. The next morning, Henry admitted it was Paige who sent him the late night text.


	14. Religion - Outlaw Queen

**Religion **

"Hey Mom, did you know almost 900,000,000 people practice Hinduism?" Henry asked as he picked away at his bowl of strawberries. His Religious Studies textbook lay open before him on the kitchen table. Regina only half-heard him as she was busy preparing dinner before Robin came home. At least Roland was at his mother's; if she had to watch both boys and cook dinner she may be a little frazzled.

"Interesting. What does it say about Buddhism?"

She heard pages turning in the book. "The book says 376,000,000. Mom, what religion are we?"

Regina paused as she pulled the chicken out of the oven. "Well," she squinted. "I never thought of that. When I first made the curse, I didn't make anyone particularly religious. I suppose Mother Superior is Catholic, but that could change now that she's the Blue Fairy."

"What were you in the Enchanted Forest?"

_Evil._ "I didn't practice anything there. No one did, really. It was all about survival there. I'm sure some commoners went to church to pray, but I wasn't really focused on that at the time." _No one in our family was._

"Oh." She heard his book open and he seemed to focus back on his schoolwork. Regina was in the middle of setting the table when he started the conversation again.

"You want me to what?"

"Come to church with us. Then you can come over for Christmas dinner. Mary Margaret's been planning it all month and I know she'd be real happy if you came. You are family, after all."

Regina put the final plate on the table. "Henry, I'm not sure-"

"Are you still mad at Emma? I thought you were over that."

Regina brushed back her black tresses. "I am, I just don't know if sitting down for a big dinner is what we should do right now."

"You can bring Robin and Roland. Mary Margaret already said it would be okay. It's going to be a big meal on Christmas Eve." Henry frowned. "Please, Mom. I really want you to come. I want to spend Christmas with my family."

"I don't think we can refuse, Regina," Robin said as he walked through the front door. Henry smiled at the thief's agreement, making Regina feel cornered. She took a deep breath and gave a quick nod.

"Fine. What time do you want me to be there?"

"We're going to church at seven. Dinner is at nine, I think."

Regina nodded again then went to the kitchen. Robin followed. "I hope you don't mind me cutting in, but-"

"Actually, I do mind." Regina cut him off. "They are my family, my history. I have enough issues with them already. I don't need to attend an awkward dinner with them." She wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand then grabbed the salad bowl. "Do you realize the last time I attended dinner we almost killed each other?"

Robin placed his hand gently on her arm. "In all fairness, that was in our old world, Regina. A lot has changed since then."

Regina sighed. "Not as much as you'd think."

"If you won't do it for yourself or for them, at least do it for Henry. He just wants his family for Christmas."

Regina frowned. "You make a point." She handed him the salad bowl. "How was work?" she asked as she went back into the dining room. Robin followed and as soon as he was seated he began sharing stories from his day as a carpenter.


	15. Light - Snowing

**Light **

Neal whined as he tried to reach the Christmas lights on the large evergreen. Snow scooped him up as she went to the kitchen. "Troublemaker," she muttered with a smirk. "Just like your father."

"What about his father?" David came around the corner in a striped sweater with outlandish Christmas trees on it. Snow nearly snorted out eggnog.

"Where in the world did you find that?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

David glanced at the sweater. "What, you don't like it?"

Snow shook her head then pecked his lips. "You look . . . charming." Someone knocked at the door, saving Snow from having to explain herself. "It's open!"

Emma, Killian, and Henry opened the door. The mistletoe hit Killian in the head, startling him. "What in the world is this foliage?"

Snow giggled. "It's mistletoe, Killian. You're supposed to kiss whoever you're with when you're both underneath it." She and David had gotten their use out of it since putting it up a week ago.

Henry went and hugged David, purposefully avoiding his mother's lip lock with the pirate. Snow laughed when Emma grabbed her boy and kissed him on the cheek. "You can't get away that easily, kid."

Killian clapped David on the back as he handed him a bottle on brandy. David whistled. "Where did you find this? It tastes just like the stuff from the Forest."

Killian put a finger to his lips. "A pirate has his secrets, my friend. Now, who wants a glass?"

Emma opted for one. Snow had to decline, but she was grateful when Henry asked if he could play with Neal. She told him where the toys were by the tree then went to check on the turkey.

When Henry mentioned Regina intended to come, Snow wanted to cry out of joy. _Finally_ the tension was easing between Snow's family and Regina. The once-evil queen did sit with them in church, as promised, and while she avoided Marian at the service, she seemed content. She promised they would be at Snow's by nine. Snow glanced at her watch. 9:02. _Maybe she got cold feet._

Snow put the finishing touches on the long table, including a basket of freshly arranged poinsettias. The white table cloth was free of stains, the ivory plates perfectly arranged, everything was as it should be, except for the missing guests.

The knock at the door startled her. She smoothed her green dress and adjusted the gold bracelet on her wrist. When she opened the door, she found a nervous Regina standing there. Robin had his arm around her waist and Roland in his other arm.

"Hi!" the little boy greeted.

Snow smiled. "Hello Roland, Merry Christmas." She turned to Regina. "I'm glad you could make it."

"We are too," Robin said with a smile. "Thank you for inviting us."

Snow backed up to let them inside. Killian and David greeted Robin and David showed Roland where Henry and Neal were playing. Robin was moved into the kitchen for a glass of brandy, leaving Regina and Emma to awkwardly acknowledge each other.

Thank goodness the meal was ready. The conversation at the dinner table wasn't as awful as Snow originally thought it would be. Regina even laughed at a comment Emma made. Snow visibly relaxed as dinner progressed. After the table was cleared, the group of nine moved into the living room to open their presents.

Henry loved the collection of CDs Emma and Killian compiled for him. She said something about teaching him a proper love for music. Roland clapped eagerly at the toy truck David got him. Snow was so touched by the stuffed bear Regina gave Neal. The young mother gasped when Regina waved her hand over it and the bear lit up, clapping. Neal mimicked its movements, getting everyone's attention.

Snow smiled. "He likes you," she whispered. Regina just smiled. "Hey," she said, placing her hand over the older woman's, "thanks for coming. Really. It means a lot to me, to everyone here." She looked over at Henry. "Especially to him."

Regina nodded. "I'm glad I came. You cook better than I thought you would when you were little." Snow laughed and Neal looked up at her with a curious look. She picked up her baby and kissed his cheek. _Merry Christmas, little guy._


	16. Knight - Rumbelle

**Knight **

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Why are we here?" He looked at the flat field where all the young men of Storybrooke were gathered in their metal suits.

Belle weaved her arm through his. "Because it's something fun to do. Didn't you ever want to be a knight when you were young?"

Yes, in fact, he had, although it wasn't a possibility. He had to admit, as he watched David, Hook, and all the others prepare for the start of the tournament, he wished he was young enough, able enough to participate. He took Belle's hand in his and gave a squeeze. At least he had Belle – she was somehow always by his side.

The field was decorated in brightly coloured flags. He suspected it took all winter to make the stands people started to fill. The fresh grass crunched underneath his feet. The oval area was padded down with sand. Rumple looked at the tents put up nearby and wondered exactly how many young men were participating in the games.

This was all Snow and Charming's idea. Rumple wasn't sure why, but they wanted to bring back a bit of the Enchanted Forest, even if it was only a simple tournament. Still, everyone came out dressed up in clothes from their old world. Rumple wasn't sure where they got it from, but he knew his business had gone up over the past couple of weeks thanks to the tournament. They needed their old jewels and special items that carried over from the Forest.

Belle wore her gold gown with a green, paisley cloak. Rumple managed to make his hair curl and skin sparkle like it did in the Forest. Belle teased him about looking like a vampire in _Twilight_, whatever that meant.

As the couple weaved their way through the crowd, he spotted the pirate in a brand new suit of armour. He looked visibly uncomfortable. By his side was David who couldn't have looked more at ease if you stuck him in a spa for a week. Rumple saw Emma come to Hook's side and kiss his cheek. She looked to be wearing an outfit similar to the white trouser ensemble her mother used to wear, only this one was a deep red with burgundy and gold accents. Belle waved to the couple, receiving a smile back.

"I think I see wedding bells for those two," she whispered in her husband's ear. Rumple didn't particularly care one way or another. His need for gossip had gone down sufficiently since they moved into Zelena's old home. Despite his original fears, the house was good for them both. Belle was right – their old place was too much a bachelor's apartment. This little home was truly theirs, and Rumple liked it that way.

Tinkerbell flew over them, shouting out drink names and food orders for Granny. They passed her stand on the way over and grabbed a treat for later. Rumple's nose crinkled as he smelt the familiar scent of horse. He had no idea where Regina managed to find all these horses, but there must have been a boarding house nearby, for how else could she get this many horses so quickly?

The tournament consisted of two main events: the melee and jousting. An archery competition had been added as well in case anyone wanted to try their hand at it. Snow White would obviously dominate that area, followed by Robin Hood.

Rumple spotted the woman in her white garb with baby Neal in her arms. She walked over to the Dark One and bowed her head. "Mr. Gold, would you mind watching Neal for a minute? Charming and I need to open the tournament."

Rumple blushed and stammered out a "yes." He held the squirming babe tight in his arms as Belle cooed down at him.

"He really is a sweet thing, isn't he?" she asked quietly. Rumple just nodded. Neal looked so much like his son had at that age. Or maybe he didn't and it was just a trick of the eye. Either way, Rumple smiled at the boy as he heard his parents announce the tournament was officially open.


	17. Contest - Outlaw Queen

**Author's Note: **Apologies for the eight day haitus, but I was away working at a summer camp. I'm back away on Friday, but until then, I'll be pumping out more of these prompts. Thanks to everyone for all the nice comments I've gotten - I really appreciate them!

* * *

**Contest **

"Gina, look what I made!"

Regina looked over Roland's shoulder and smiled at the purple giraffe he painted on yellow construction paper. "That's lovely, Roland. I like how long you made his tail."

The curly-haired boy smiled. "Thanks. Mrs. Anna said we had to draw a picture for a contest."

"Well, I'm sure you'll win." She smoothed back his hair.

The boy put down his brush. "When's Daddy coming home?"

Regina wiped her hands with the dish towel as the dishes soaked in the sink. "Remember what Daddy said at breakfast?"

"That I have to go to Mommy's tonight."

Regina nodded. "He'll be home soon, then he'll take you over." She picked him up off the island chair and put him on the floor. "Go brush your teeth and grab your stuffed bear from your room, please!"

As Roland dashed off, Regina got back to dish duty. So far, this shared custody business was working out quite well. Robin got the idea of a formal arrangement with Marian thanks to Charming's shockingly useful advice. Having Roland in her care for the two weeks a month, plus Christmas Eve, was something she hadn't known she needed until then.

Henry was another matter, of course. He had a habit of coming and going as he pleased, as most boys did at his age. Regina was just grateful Emma was strict about curfews and other such things. It made the pre-teen slightly more manageable.

Her ringing doorbell drew her out of her stupor. With soapy hands and a dirty apron, she opened her door to find Marian standing there. Regina gaped.

"I've come to pick up my son."

Regina snapped her mouth shut then took a deep breath. _Calm yourself, Regina. _

"Robin told me he was dropping Roland off after work."

Marian brushed back a curl. "He sent me a message saying he had to work overtime and to come pick up Roland here. You didn't know?" Regina pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked her phone. No messages. Marian sighed. "Some things never change," she muttered.

Regina just nodded. Marian stuck her head in the doorway, causing Regina to stumble back.

"Roland! Mommy's here!"

The four-year-old raced down the stairs and into his mother's arms. Marian held him tight, running her fingers through his matching curls. When the woman met Regina's gaze, its hostile nature startled her.

"I don't care that a piece of paper says I have to let you have my son. You may have convince everyone, including my sweet, naïve husband that you've changed, by you'll always be the Evil Queen." She kissed her son's head. "You'll hear from my lawyer soon." Marian turned on her heel then went to her car.

Regina stared out the doorway as Marian drove off. Roland, in his car seat, reached around and waved goodbye. Regina put on a happy face for the innocent child and waved in return. She watched until the exhaust was long gone. She shut the door quietly.

_You'll always be the Evil Queen._ Regina swallowed the bile in her throat. She went into the kitchen and stared at the soapy sink then poured herself a glass of red wine. Robin would have some explaining to do when he got home.


	18. Money - Snowing

**Money **

David sighed. "Please don't get upset."

Snow wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm not upset," she sniffled.

Her husband got off the kitchen stool where he had been organizing their bills earlier. He sat beside Snow on the couch and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Honey, we have no choice. You have to go back to work at some point."

Snow wiped at her eyes again. "I know, I just," she sniffed, "I didn't think it would be so soon."

David sighed. "He's almost a year old now. We can't stretch our budget any more than we already have."

"Are you sure?"

David nodded. "Neal will be fine, I promise."

Snow shook her head. The baby monitor beside them didn't make a sound. At least their son slept peacefully. David came home after his shift at the Sheriff's office to a stressed-out Snow and screaming son. Apparently, Neal got into the cupboards and took out every pot he could. Snow spent most of her day chasing after the boy. After hearing her tell him how much she missed work these past few weeks, he thought it was time they sat down to have a talk.

"But who will watch him?" she whispered.

"There's a daycare not far from the office. I can pick him up after work, or if I have the late shift you can swing by."

Snow smirked, wiping her eyes again. "We can't afford daycare. You know that."

David stared at his lap. "I can work longer shifts if I have to. I have to do what's best for our family, Snow. We both do."

She placed her hand over his free one. "What's best for your family is for us all to be together."

The prince sank against the back of the couch. "In our old world, it would be different."

Snow nodded. She placed her head on his shoulder. "We wouldn't have to worry about daycare, or money, or jobs."

David nodded. "We'd have more time to raise our son."

Snow White curled her feet up onto the couch. As the evening sky peeked in through their open windows, David brought her legs to rest atop his lap. He grabbed the crocheted blanket Granny made them and covered her up. Together they sat on the couch, talking about what was possibly going on in the Enchanted Forest right then.

"You know," Snow started, "if I had to do it all over again, I would."

"Even the beginning?"

Snow nodded. "Even my mother's death. If it hadn't been for that, we never would have met. We wouldn't have Emma, or Neal, or Henry."

David agreed. "You know Hook wants to meet with me tomorrow."

His wife smiled. "Do you think he's going to ask you?"

"Probably. He may be a pirate, but he has manners."

Snow chuckled. "You know, you're going to have to start seeing him as more than a pirate, David. He's our future son in-law."

David rubbed his wife's arm. "I know. I'm getting better. I enjoy spending time with him and Robin. I forgot what it was like to have genuine friends in this world."

"Just don't be too hard on him when he asks. I'm sure he's nervous enough as it is without you making it worse."

"How would I make it worse?"

"David," Snow smirked, "if you start doing your whole 'Daddy Charming' thing, you'll scare the poor man away!"

"What do you mean, 'Daddy Charming'? And why are you using air quotes?"

Snow shook her head with a smile. "Never mind. Just be nice, okay? Killian has done a lot for our family. It's about time he was a part of it, officially."

David kissed the side of her head. "Alright, alright, I'll be good. I promise." Suddenly, the baby monitor blew up with Neal's cries. Snow sighed and got off the couch.

"If I don't come back in ten minutes, just assume I've gone to bed."

David smiled. "I'll make tea and bring it up."

She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, 'Daddy Charming.'"

"Okay, if you're not going to tell me what that is, you have to stop using it!" Snow just laughed.


	19. Candy - Rumbelle

**Candy **

Storybrooke only had one candy store, and thank goodness for that because Rumple's sweet tooth was quite tiny, if it existed at all. Still, he heard young boys Henry's age liked sweets, so he thought this was a good place to start. The brown shop had a few tables outside for buyers to lounge in. This especially pleased Ms. Swan, since then she could drive by every fifteen minutes to make sure Henry was still in one piece.

Honestly, what did she think Rumplestiltskin would do to his own flesh and blood? Granted, he hadn't earned much trust over the last twenty-odd years, but he was getting better. Married life suited him well, it always had, and now that he had a little plot of land in the country, his happiness was evident to everyone in town. Perhaps that was why Emma agreed to let Henry go with Rumple in the first place. That, and Henry had nothing planned that Saturday afternoon.

Henry squinted up at the sign as the sun shone down on it. "Why did you bring me here?"

Rumple rested both hands on his cane in front of him. "I thought candy was a safe bet. Would you prefer somewhere else?"

Henry shook his head. "No, I just didn't think a guy like you enjoyed candy." The boy went inside, leading the way.

_A guy like you._ Now, what did that mean? Rumple shook his head. _You old fool, what do you think it means?_

Rumple watched as Henry roamed the jars of candy. He saw brands from twenty years ago he thought were long gone. He even saw ones from a time in the fifties. The Dark One was impressed. He let the boy parous on his own, instead thinking of Belle in their little home. He wondered if she was working on the stenciling in her library. After that was done, the house would be complete. All except for the cellar, but Rumple hadn't been able to enter there since Zelena. He still thought of her and cringed. He wished his lips never touched hers.

Henry came over with a small bag of candy. Rumple raised an eyebrow. "That's all you want?"

The boy nodded. "It all looks really good. It was hard to decide."

"Lad, it's my treat. You can have as much as you like."

Henry glanced at the candy bag then squinted at Rumple. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

_Because when I look at you, I see your father. I see my second chance._ Rumple swallowed his honest answer and instead told the boy a grandfather could treat his grandson when he liked. That satisfied the boy and he went back to browsing. By the time he was done, Henry had two big bags full. Rumple bought them without complaint. They sat outside together underneath the table, Henry dividing the candy and Rumple watching in amusement.

"Emma likes black licorice, but I think she'll like the blue stuff too." Henry held up a peppermint stick. "Killian always says how much he likes Christmas because of all the peppermint in the air. I think he'll be happy with these." It turned out most of the new stuff Henry found was for his family, not himself. Rumple was pleased. He noticed strawberry marshmallow candies off to the side.

"And who are those for?"

"Paige," Henry blushed. "She always eats them on Saturdays when she and her dad make their candy run."

Rumple wasn't surprised Hatter made candy trips. He wanted to ask more about the girl, but he realized, with surprise, that he hadn't earned the right to ask those questions yet. Instead, he asked how Regina was.

"She's okay. She's pretty stressed out right now because of what Marian said. I heard her talking about it with Robin. They were arguing pretty loudly." He popped a cinnamon heart in his mouth.

"How does that make you feel?" Rumple wanted to smack himself. He sounded too much like a counsellor instead of a grandfather.

Henry shrugged. "Weird, I guess. I just want everyone to be happy."

Rumple nodded. "Well, I'm sure they will, lad. I'm sure they will." _If I can be, Regina can. _She hadn't done nearly as many awful things as he had.

After seeing Emma drive by four times, Rumple asked if Henry would like to do this again sometime. "You mean, go to the candy store again?"

Rumple shrugged. "Or somewhere else. What do you like to do?"

Henry grinned. "I like to practice fencing and my battle stances. And boating, I like going on boat rides, or feeding the ducks."

Rumple smirked. "While I'm afraid I'm a bit too old for fencing, perhaps next Saturday we could do something with a boat. I'll work something out."

As Henry got up to leave, he thanked Rumple for buying him the candy. Rumple bowed his head. "It was my pleasure, Henry." Just as the boy was about to leave, he placed his hand on Henry's shoulder. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, don't be afraid to ask."

Henry just nodded. Rumple wasn't sure he got it, but he hoped the boy would remember those words if he was ever in any trouble. He stood by the table and stared at the handle on his cane. Something in his heart stirred. _Neal_. He smiled. _I'll make it up to you, Son. I'll watch over your boy. I promise._


	20. Oil - Captain Swan

**Oil **

Emma stared at the paintbrush in her hands. She remembered holding one just like it when she was in the orphanage. How much did she paint then? Too much, if she recalled correctly. She quit art as soon as she got out of the orphanage. It still felt odd to hold one now after such a long time.

The sheriff liked working in oil best. The consistency of the paint and the non-permanence gave Emma a sense of ease as she ran the brush over the white canvas. It was almost three in the morning and she wanted to paint a poppy field.

_In Flanders fields the poppy blows between the crosses row on row . . ._ That was the head master's favourite poem at the orphanage. She was a Canadian girl who, for the life of her, never became fully settled in her American life. Emma wondered what happened to her.

"That marks our place and in the sky the larks still bravely singing fly," she whispered, dabbing the red paint all over the field of yellow grass.

"Emma?" Killian half-yawned. "What are you doing?"

She bit her bottom lip, her back still turned to him, and squirted more red on to her palette. "It's called painting, Hook. I assume they had those in the Enchanted Forest," she quipped.

Killian chuckled. She heard his footsteps enter her office and the door shut behind him. "You're very articulate when you lack sleep." He pulled up a chair beside her. He smelt freshly shaven and salty. She saw he had on a loose, cream shirt and boxers, an item of clothing he was still getting used to from this world.

"Poppies. We did have those in the Forest. Aren't they poisonous?"

"Only if you eat the green seeds. Ripe ones are harmless." She held her brush between her teeth as she grabbed the black paint. Killian got it first and put it on her palette. She said nothing.

Killian watched her paint for some time. The sheriff wondered what he wanted but was too tired to ask. She and Henry had a fight before he went to bed and she still thought of it now. She shouldn't have asked him about Paige, or Rumplestiltskin. She should have left such things alone, at least until morning.

"Love, talk to me," he whispered.

Emma licked her bottom lip. "There isn't anything to talk about, Killian."

"You only paint when there's something on your mind." He placed his hand on her knee and squeezed. "I'm here. We're partners, love. Remember?"

She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger. It was modest and beautiful and exactly what she wanted but every time she looked at it she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes. Why did the idea of marriage still terrify her? Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and put another poppy on the canvas.

"The last time I was engaged, it was to a flying monkey, before that-"

"Before that, nothing matters. Our past does not control us, love. Not unless we let it." He shifted closer on his chair. "I have not had much in my life that I could cling to, but love, our love, is something I have always put first. And I always will. We'll do this together, all of it, every day. If that's what you want." He swallowed. "Is it?"

Emma stared at her poppies, at the oil on her hands, how they shook! She clenched her hands as the ring winked up at her. _Take a chance._ She unclenched one hand only to fiercely grip Killian's. "It is." She held on to his hand as she continued her painting.


	21. Flight - Outlaw Queen

**Author's Note: **I don't think I've ever written a prompt from Robin Hood's perspective, so this was fun! Hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Flight **

"You can't just leave, Robin!"

The archer stuffed his duffle bag with a few pairs of underwear. "It's only for a few days. I have to for work. You know this, Regina."

His girlfriend crossed her arms, glaring at him as she sat on their bed. "With everything that's happening with Marian I just don't think-"

"Nothing is happening with Marian," he cut her off. "She is just upset. She'll get over it."

Regina narrowed her eyes. "How can you be so naïve?"

"How can you be so stubborn?"

Neither said anything after that. Robin continued to pack his bag, thinking about this new world he was going to enter. The new curse let people come and go as they pleased, thank goodness, so at least he didn't have to worry about memory loss. If Robin was honest with himself, he was glad to get away for a few days. Despite his protests, Marian had become somewhat of a bother to the happy couple. She had, indeed, found a lawyer and the legal fees on his end were astounding as he fought her accusations that Roland wasn't safe in his care. He still saw red whenever he thought of that.

Regina wasn't making it any easier. The couple fought more than he cared to admit. At least she kept it to when Henry, or Roland, was asleep. The thief sighed as he zipped his bag. His flight left early the next morning, so he and his merry men were heading out now towards the nearest airport with hopes of finding a bench to crash on for the night.

He went to the bed and kissed her cheek. She didn't even flinch. "I'll call you as soon as I land," he promised. "When I get back, we can take Roland and Henry out to dinner, alright? I'll make it up to you," he smiled.

His hand was on their bedroom doorknob when she uttered the two words he didn't think he'd hear again.

"I'm pregnant."

Robin's bag dropped to the ground with a thud. He slowly turned his head and looked over at her. Was she tricking him? Regina's head was down and she stared at her hands.

"What?" he whispered.

Her eyes were damp and she had a sad smile on her face when she looked up again. "Five weeks. I wanted to wait until everything was over with Marian before I told you."

Robin took a few steps to the bed then sat down on the edge. "How long have you known?"

She twirled one of the rings on her hand. It was one Robin gave her for their six month anniversary. "Just a few days."

Robin reached over and took both her hands. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have-"

"You would have what?" Her sharp tone made him wince. "It's yours, in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't questioning your faithfulness, Regina. I just meant, if you told me sooner, I would have cancelled the trip." He squeezed her hands. "You know I won't leave your side, don't you?"

She shook her head. "I don't," she whispered. "Do you know what Marian said to me the night she took Roland? _You will always be the Evil Queen._" She licked her lips. "She was right."

Robin pulled her in for a hug as she started to cry. He felt her stomach pressed against his belly and felt tears run down his cheeks. Marian be damned, he would fight for his family. Robin cupped the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair. The boys honked the horn outside, but he ignored it. He could catch the next flight.


	22. Fake - Snowing

**Fake **

Snow walked into the pastel daycare and clasped her hands tightly before her. Her hair was a mess, she smelt of chocolate milk, and she had a bag full of homework to correct. Eighth grade English was not her favourite subject to teach, at least with this group. She'd win them over, of course, but it would have to be fast.

"Hi! Who are you here to pick up?" one of the young workers asked. She was blonde and spunky with a nice smile. Snow liked to imagine this was what Emma would have been like at that age.

"Neal," she smiled. "My son is Neal."

The girl grinned. "Oh, him! He's quite the boy, Mrs. Charming."

Snow pushed open the bottom of the split door. "What did he do now?" she sighed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Don't worry, the potted plant will survive," she chuckled. As Snow followed the teenager, wading through children still waiting to be picked up, she noticed the plants along the window sills. _They're fake._ Well, at least Neal got out his plant aggression on these fake leaves.

Her son sat on a carpet with a clock face on it. Surrounding him were at least seven books, all open to pictures of big cats. She snuck up behind her boy and grabbed him from behind. "Did you miss me, honey?" she whispered.

Neal widened his arms, as if he could hug her from where he was. "Mama!" he screeched. She kissed his cheeks then flipped him so he rested against her hip. She looked to the young girl again as Neal snuggled her. "Thanks, Jennie. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I'll be waiting!"

Just as she was on her way out, Snow bumped in to Marian heading in to pick up Roland. Snow greeted the fellow mother and received a strained smile in reply. When she asked what was wrong, Marian dabbed at her eyes. "I'm so tired of everything," she whispered.

Snow glanced at her watch. David would be home later and Emma wasn't coming over until tomorrow to start planning her wedding. "Would you like to go for coffee? We can take the boys."

Marian sniffed. "Okay."

Ten minutes later, the ladies sat across from each other outside of Granny's. The boys played with some old toys Granny saved for her younger customers. Snow treated Marian to a plate of fries and patiently waited for her to tell exactly what was on her mind.

"I don't understand how everyone here can be so normal when it comes to the queen. Has everyone forgotten what she's done to them?"

Snow took a sip of her tea. "People change, Marian. I know it's hard to believe, but she's not who she once was." Snow smiled. "She's happy."

Marina shook her head. "In our old world, before your daughter saved me, she would have killed me. How can you say she's changed?"

_You haven't seen her with Henry or Roland. You haven't seen her with Robin, with my family._ But Snow just swallowed her tea. "I used to hate her just as much as you did. She did . . . awful things to me when I was young. I can understand your anger and hatred, Marian, but holding on to those feelings isn't going to help you. It won't make you happy."

"I can't be happy without my family."

"You still have your son."

Marian wiped her eyes. "He was my true love, Princess. I can't just forget about him like he expects me to."

Snow covered the woman's hand with hers. "You don't have to forget him. You just need to have a little hope. That's how healing starts."

"Why are you being so nice to me? If you're so close with the queen, shouldn't you be on her side?"

"I'm her family, but my husband and I are still here for our people. I want everyone to be happy."

Marian smiled. "Thank you, Princess. Your kindness is . . . refreshing."

"Snow!" David called as he walked down the street, waving. Snow waved back. "I'd best be going. I hope you start feeling better soon, Marian." She met David on the sidewalk with Neal and they headed for home.


	23. Apple - Rumbelle

**Apple **

"Why was _I_ assigned to make pies?" Belle grumbled to herself as the room filled with the scent of cherries. Her blue apron was almost completely covered in flour and she was sure every inch of her was dusted in sugar.

"No one trusts Regina's baking," Rumple replied as he read the morning paper. Their recently painted white round table had six tins on it with unbaked pie crusts inside. Belle turned from the sink where she had been washing her hands and grabbed one.

"True, but I'm better at cakes."

Rumple shrugged. "At least we only have to bring one thing. A town potluck only happens once a year."

Belle smiled. "It is nice, though. Before the curses were broken, we never did anything like this with the rest of the town." She, along with seven other people, were on the town council and she was proud of her potluck suggestion. She hadn't wanted to be put in charge, Granny did, but it was still nice to think she contributed to her home.

Her husband flipped past the sports section of the Portland Press Herald. "When do you have your next online test?"

Belle squinted at the family calendar hanging from the wall by the wooden clock. "Next Tuesday. Did I tell you my next assignment topic?" She scooped out the apple filling. "Fairy Tales. I get to choose any fairy tale and compare and contrast it to a modern adaptation of the same story."

Rumple's amusement filled the room. "You couldn't have asked for a better guideline. So, which one are you choosing?"

Belle rolled her eyes playfully. "Is that a serious question, or are you merely humouring me?"

She heard his chair push back and felt his arms loop around her waist. "I would _never_ humour you, darling." He kissed her neck. "What modern adaptation are you choosing?"

Belle closed her eyes halfway as she grabbed the top of the pie crust. "There are so many to choose from," she sighed happily. "Books, comics, movies, television shows . . ." The woman pressed down the edge of the pie tin and grabbed the container of fresh blueberries. "But I think I'll choose the French movie, the one I dragged you to the next town over, remember?"

Rumple hummed a reply, resting his head on her shoulder. "I remember. One of my favourite nights with you."

She tilted her head back and kissed him firmly on the lips. When the next set of pies were in the oven, Belle opened her recipe book to find a type of cake she hadn't tried before. Seven pies of various flavours were mandatory, Granny said, but the rest of the desserts were up to her. Rumple leaned against the counter, grabbing things from the top shelves or moving aside so she could reach into the cupboards.

"When are you going to take Henry to the zoo?"

"I was hoping this weekend, but I doubt Emma will let me take him out of town unsupervised."

Belle frowned. "Have you asked?"

"I tried, but she was busy with her mother and I didn't want to interrupt."

His wife nodded. "Why don't I close the library and we can all go together? I can always make an excuse and leave you two for a couple hours. I'm sure that would be fine."

"Do you think she'll ever trust me?"

Belle shrugged as she landed on the recipe for a three tier red velvet cake. "It will take time, Rumple. All things do. But I think Henry already likes you, even a little."

Rumple smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's a start."


	24. Boot - Captain Swan

**Boot **

Emma grunted as she tugged on the zipper of her knee-high boots. Killian watched from the bed in amusement as she hopped around the room, tugging on the metal piece.

"You know, if you just sat down-"

"No."

Killian held his hands up in the air. "Just a suggestion, love," he grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes. Finally the stupid thing zipped shut. Emma lowered her leg and stood in front of the mirror. Her black leather boots matched the lacy, navy blue dress nicely. She smoothed the wrinkles from the knee-length skirt and sighed. She hated potlucks.

Killian came up beside her and intertwined their fingers. Her engagement ring pressed against his skin, causing her to smile. "Ready?" he asked.

Emma nodded. Henry would meet them with Regina and the others at the decorated city hall. The two walked into the cool May night. It was almost June and she had no idea what to do with Henry for the summer. She knew normal boys would be sent to summer camp for at least a week. They would go to the park with their friends and play video games and talk about stupid things in the secrecy of their basements. Henry, unfortunately, was as abnormal as his mother.

On the way over, she asked Killian what he thought. Since the night he got down on one knee in the privacy of their apartment, she tried to include him more in matters concerning her son. She could see the makings of a father in him.

"Well, why don't you send him to summer camp? Perhaps there's one nearby that specializes with horses. He seemed to quite enjoy riding one at the jousting tournament."

Emma nodded. "Maybe he'll make friends, like the ones he had in New York."

Killian squeezed her hand as they turned down Main Street. "He does have friends here, Emma."

"I know, but here it's different. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to." They paused in front of the massive doors. This would be their first time entering as an engaged, soon-to-be-hitched couple, and the thought startled them both. They turned to look at each other and smiled then headed inside.

Emma's stomach immediately started to growl. Everything smelt delicious, especially Belle's dessert table. Emma licked her lips. She might have to break her no-dessert-before-supper rule.

Almost immediately the sheriff was swarmed by various women from the town, receiving congratulations and a list of questions. She stammered out answers as best she could and couldn't have been more grateful for Killian staying by her.

"Henry!" She waved at the boy as he ran over. His tie was already coming undone and she saw scuffmarks on his shoes. She kissed the crown of his head and blushed when he told her he was too old for that. _How are you growing up so fast?_

"How was your week with Regina?" Killian asked, smoothing his hair from Emma's kiss.

"It was good. She told me a secret, but I can't say what it is yet. You'll have to wait."

Emma squinted. "Is it a good secret?"

"Mom, I can't say!" he insisted. "Come on, you and Killian can sit by me. Roland already claimed one spot."


	25. Pest - Outlaw Queen

**Pest **

Regina leaned back in the uncomfortable fold-out chair, sipping her herbal tea as she fought off waves of nausea. _Morning sickness my ass. I've been sick all day. _Regina had a new appreciation for expectant mothers. The mayor placed a hand over her stomach and sighed. She just hoped this reoccurring urge to vomit didn't continue for the rest of the seven months.

Dessert would be served soon. The council decided it was best if the mayor let her speech wait until after the main meal. She didn't really care either way. She knew everyone around her would rather Snow White say something instead, but Snow insisted she wouldn't.

Robin leaned over close to her ear. "Have you decided yet?" She shook her head in reply. Beside Robin sat Snow and Charming. To Regina's left, she had Roland, then Henry and Emma with her fiancé. The rest of the town sat around them on either side of the pushed together tables. Did she really want the entire town to know she was expecting? _They'll find out soon enough when I start showing._

This was one of the first good things in her new life, and a part of her wanted to hold it close to her chest for safe keeping. The other part, however, wanted to gloat. She wanted to rub it in everyone's face that she, Regina Mills, had a happy family and _no one_ could take it from her.

She didn't know when Archie Hopper got up to introduce her, but the sound of polite clapping flooded her ears and she put on a smile.

"Thank you, thank you. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves as much as I am. A special thanks to the committee for organizing this event, including the delicious food and wonderful decorations." Clapping, along with cheering, followed. "In this past year alone, as a town we've overcome another curse and a wicked witch. Although these aren't normal town issues, I believe the things we've had to deal with have only brought us closer. We've changed while we've been here, and in the best way possible, I think.

"I want to thank you for never giving up on Storybrooke. I know my past has harmed you all in various ways, and I want to apologize for that. I can't change what I did, but I want each of you to know I work every day not to slip back into my old ways. Thanks to my family, it gets easier every day." She smiled at Robin, Roland, and Henry.

"I'd like to propose a toast, not only to Storybrooke as a town, but to us as a community." She grabbed her champagne flute full of water. "But before I forget, this is as good a time as any to announce I'm looking for a new assistant in the office. I'll be needing more help since I'm, well," she glanced at her stomach. "I'll be expecting a new arrival soon."

Regina was almost positive she heard Snow's gasp over the "to Storybrooke!" toast. When she was about to sit down, Snow grabbed her in a tight hug. "Congratulations!" Regina smiled against the woman's shoulder and thanked her for her kindness.

As soon as she sat down, Marian came over. Regina's hairs on the back of her neck stood up. _What does the little pest want?_

"Could I speak with you, Your Majesty?"

Regina glanced at Robin and Roland. She didn't want to make a scene in front of the little boy. "Outside, away from prying eyes."

Once outside, Regina sat down on the steps. She should have brought her herbal tea with her. Marian sat beside her, leaving enough room for another person in between. "I'm dropping the custody case," the woman said. "I won't fight you anymore, Regina."

The queen squinted at her. "What?"

Marian sighed, clasping her hands on her lap. "I've been thinking a great deal about everything that has happened, in our old world and our new one, and it's not worth it." She looked at the older woman. "It's not worth all the sadness and anger. Do you know what Princess Snow White told me? She told me to have hope. Hope for another happy ending, another adventure. I believe I can have it, even if Roland isn't with me every day. I'm sorry for causing you and Robin pain and stress. I was selfish."

Regina shook her head. "You're a mother. Your first priority is your son. I was the same when Emma came and tried to take Henry away from me."

"You understand then."

Regina nodded. "I do." She placed her hand on Marian's shoulder. "Thank you. Why don't you take Roland home with you tonight, have an extra week with him? Robin and I need some time alone."

Marian smiled. "I'd like that." She got up. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute. I'm hoping my stomach will calm down with the fresh air."

"Try ginger root. It worked wonders for me." Regina thanked her for the tip then watched her head inside. She took a deep breath, then vomited in the rose bush.


	26. Burn - Snowing

**Burn **

"I think I'll start a book club," Snow said as she curled her legs up underneath her.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Are you fifty with a husband who sleeps on the couch?"

"Regina!"

The mayor shrugged as her heels clicked on the hardwood of Snow's apartment.

"I'd love a book club," Belle said as she grabbed the leftover pie from the counter. "We could have it in the library and use copies found there. I'm sure there's enough."

Regina sat on the couch beside Emma and watched the sheriff wince. "How hot did you make this tea? I think I burnt my tongue."

Regina passed her the cream and honey. "You drink scalding coffee every day. How does hot tea bother you?"

"Because I'm used to coffee injuring my tongue. Tea seems so trusting at first."

Tinkerbell kicked off her heels and sat cross-legged on the easy chair. "Regina makes a point though. Does Storybrooke even need book club?"

"It can't hurt," replied Snow. "Other small towns have them."

"Other small towns don't have werewolves and people trying to destroy it every five minutes," Regina pointed out.

Snow White smiled as the four ladies chatted. Since summer started and schedules became slack, Snow's idea for the ladies to get together once a week become more appealing. The men would take the kids, leaving the women to do whatever they pleased for the next few hours. Originally, the group planned to go for a hike, but the rain wasn't helping matters.

Ruby burst into the room soaking wet. "Look who decides to show up," Belle teased. "Did you get caught in the rain?"

The waitress sighed as she shrugged off her jacket and boots. "Granny kept me late. It's pouring now." Ruby took the offered tea from Belle and sat on one of the kitchen chairs beside her. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Well," Snow began, "I was just about to ask Regina if she found a new assistant." Snow turned to her step-mother. "So?"

Regina swallowed the rest of her tea then cleared her throat. Tinkerbell interrupted her before she could begin. "You're looking at her!"

Snow grinned. "That's wonderful! So will you be working there full time?"

"Yes," Regina replied. "It's a full time position. No more waitressing or boating."

Tinkerbell gave Ruby an apologetic smile. "I'll let Granny know when I come in tomorrow." The fairy glanced at Emma. "Do you think Killian would mind finding another tour guide?"

"I think he'll survive," Emma replied. Snow remembered her daughter confiding in her worries over Tink and Hook working so close together. That was in the early days of their relationship, of course. She was still so excited about the wedding. They hadn't set a date yet, but as long as the town's existence wasn't threatened or they weren't tossed back into the Enchanted Forest again, everything should work out.

"Have you thought of a name yet, Regina?" Ruby asked.

The mayor licked her lips. "Robin and I have agreed to wait until we figure out the sex. We haven't even picked a colour for the baby room," she chuckled nervously.

"You'll figure it out, Regina. You always do." Emma said, trying her tea again. Regina just smiled. Snow leaned back in her chair and wondered if this is how it would have been if Emma came with them to the Enchanted Forest. _I hope so._


	27. Jail - Rumbelle

**Jail **

"You did _what_?"

Rumple swallowed the last of his steak. "I killed her," he whispered. How long had those words been aching to come out? He must have known he couldn't keep the secret forever.

Belle stared at her husband in shock, but he could feel her anger bubbling to the surface. "You promised me you wouldn't do it. You _promised_! How did you even manage to? I had-" she paused, leaning back in her chair. "It wasn't real, was it? The dagger you gave me."

He shook his head. "I did it for Neal. He deserved justice."

"Murdering someone in cold blood is not justice! It's a crime, Rumple. It's awful."

"How can you say it's awful, after everything she did to us, to this town?"

"Because good people don't do what you did!"

Rumple barked a laugh. "Good people? _Good people?_ No one is inherently good or evil, dearie. We all do what we must to survive."

Belle pushed back her chair. "If that's what you still think then clearly you haven't changed as much as I thought you did." She grabbed her plate and went to the sink. Rumple got up from his chair and tried to follow her.

"Please, Belle, you have to understand I did what I had to. She wouldn't have changed. I know Zelena. She wasn't capable of saving."

Belle glared at him. "People used to say the same thing about you. How right were they?"

Rumplestiltskin paused. "It's different, Belle."

"Is it? What's so different about it? All I see is how you lied to me for a _year_ and on our wedding day, too." She shook her head. "I can't believe you would do this. After everything we've been through." He watched her head for the door and that was when fear overcame him.

"Belle, where are you going?"

She reached for her jacket by the front door. "I'm going to Ruby's. I can't stay here with you."

He grabbed her arm. "Please, Belle, stay. I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"How? You took a life, Rumple. A harmless life. She couldn't even defend herself in that jail cell, and you killed her anyway. Where is the justice in that?" She pulled on her coat and loosened her arm from his grip. "Don't call me tonight. Don't," she shook her head, "don't bother."

His wife slammed the door on the way out. Rumple almost fell to his knees. _What have I done?_ He should have kept the secret to himself. He stumbled to the couch where he collapsed, burying his head in his hands. What if Belle told Ruby? The whole town would know by morning. Emma Swan would knock on his door, ready to lock him up for the rest of his miserable life. Regina would kill him.

Rumple got to his feet. He could run. He could leave right now and by morning no one would know where he was. There were thousands of places to hide in this world. Emma wouldn't know where to start. He rested his hand on the nearby wall. But if he ran, he would never see Belle again.

_I could bring her with me!_ He shook his head. She wouldn't go anywhere with a man she couldn't trust. Rumple went to the kitchen, staring at their dirty dishes and used glasses. He should have told her before the wedding. Rumple crumbled on the kitchen chair and sobbed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was really upset with what Rumple did to Zelena and how he lied to Belle. I've tried to find a way to include it in these prompts, and this one was perfect. Hopefully you all enjoyed this one, even though I just gave the happy couple a reality check.


	28. Grove - Captain Swan

**Grove **

Emma hated birdsong. Outside the cozy tent she heard at least five sparrows, a few robins, two chickadees, and a blue jay or three, depending on the echo. She squeezed her eyes shut and focused back on sleep, sweet sleep.

It was hard enough to convince Emma to take a weekend off, especially when David worked enough hours already, but the offer to go camping with Killian and Henry was hard to pass up. Henry must have woken up early, for she could smell campfire smoke and hear her son humming under his breath. Beside her, Killian lay buried beneath the sleeping bag and extra blankets, his arm around her waist.

The grove they found the day before was still in the boundary of the Enchanted Forest, but far enough from the town that cell reception was minimal at best. The radio they took in case of emergencies hadn't beeped once, thank goodness. The sheriff sighed as the day grew brighter.

"Mom, can I go fishing?"

Emma groaned. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"If you call those bran granola bars breakfast, yes."

"Stay by the path, boy," Killian cut in. "Take the knife. Watch for signs of bears."

"Okay!" She heard his footsteps leave the campsite.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Emma whispered, her voice hoarse from sleep.

Killian's grip around her waist tightened. "The river isn't even half a mile from here. He makes so much noise, we'll hear him the whole time." He kissed her shoulder. "We can join him as soon as one of us finds motivation to move."

Emma smirked. "That could take all day."

"My thoughts exactly."

Just as the two were starting to drift off again, the radio beeped. David's voice came through.

_Hi Emma. Sorry to interrupt your weekend, but your mother wanted to talk to you. Are you alone?_

Emma fumbled for the radio and pressed the button. She cleared her throat. "Can it wait until I get back?"

_I'm afraid not, sweetie. Your mother thinks it's important. _

_So do you, David!_ Snow cut in. _Hi Emma! How are you and the boys?_

Emma mentally chuckled. Only her mother could sound so perky this early. "It's fine, we're enjoying ourselves. What's up?"

_I know you don't like gossip, but I thought this was important. Belle hasn't been living with Mr. Gold for a few days. I know it's probably nothing, but she hasn't been to work either. She's been living with Ruby instead and whenever anyone asks her what's wrong, she won't say. Everyone's tried asking them both but so far we've come up with nothing._

Emma rolled onto her back and squinted up at the ceiling of her green tent. "Maybe it's just a lover's quarrel. It could me nothing."

_That's what I thought too,_ said David. _But then I did some digging. You know that tape of Zelena's death? I was going through our tapes and looked at this one again. I found something strange. It was tampered with._

That piqued her curiosity. "Tampered with? How?"

_I don't know. I'll get Regina to look at it._

"No, don't. Wait until I get back. If there was something finicky about her death, we have to preserve the chain of evidence."

_Alright. What should we do about Belle?_

"Leave her be. I'll talk to her in private when I get back. Don't tell Regina anything. She doesn't need to be stressed out right now."

_Will do. Have a good weekend!_

_Bye Emma!_ Snow added, then the radio went dead. Emma smacked her hand over her forehead. "Why is it I can never get a moment's peace?"

Killian propped himself up on his elbow, running his fingers through her hair. "Because you're the saviour, love. And a town always needs its saviour."

Emma scrunched up her nose. "Aren't I more than a saviour?"

"So much more," he promised, planting a kiss on her nose. "Time to go fishing?"

"Time to go fishing," she grunted.


	29. Autumn - Outlaw Queen

**Autumn **

Regina flipped through her office calendar, leaning back in her reclining chair. The door was shut and she could hear Tinkerbell on the phone, hopefully taking a message. She made a big, red "four" on the corner of July's page. In two months she would be four months pregnant. _How frightening._

She ran a hand through her hair as she flipped to August. "Five months . . . six . . . seven," she muttered to herself. She flipped past all of autumn until she reached December, her ninth month. She circled the whole page in red. The mayor leaned back further in her chair, trying to stretch out her sore back.

What had Dr. Whale told her earlier that morning? _Lots of rest and vitamins. Healthy eating. At risk for miscarriage._ Regina closed her eyes and placed one hand on her protruding stomach. _Miscarriage._

It was because of her age, he claimed. Older women were just a higher risk, especially in this world. Regina remembered biting back tears. She remembered Robin's hand clenching hers. She remembered Roland asking what a miscarriage was.

The mayor shook her head and looked at the calendar again. She would make it to December and she would have this child, miscarriage or not. She was a queen, and queens didn't run from challenges.

There was a knock at the door. She thought it might be Snow White come to check on her, but Emma entered without waiting for permission. _As usual_, Regina smirked.

"What brings the sheriff here so late in the day?"

Emma shrugged off her red leather jacket and slumped down on one of Regina's leather chairs. "I meant to come by earlier, but got held up with work." She glanced at Regina's stomach. "How are things going?"

"Fine," she nodded. "They're going just fine, thank you." She bit the inside of her cheek. "How was camping?"

Emma smirked. "Fun, if you like being woken up by birds and being eaten alive by mosquitos."

Regina chuckled. "I'm sure Henry was in heaven."

"Oh yeah, he and Killian had loads of fun. It wasn't so bad," she smiled. "You and Robin should think of taking a vacation sometime. It would do you some good to get out of town for a while."

"Growing tired of me already, Emma?"

"That's not what I meant. I just know things have been a little-"

"Stressful?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Regina nodded. "We've talked about it, but right now isn't the right time." Regina folded her hands over her belly. "So, any luck figuring out what's wrong with that tape?"

Emma shook her head. "None. I mean, you saw it. It looked fine, but I guess the damage was internal. Maybe it's just a glitch."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Since when is anything that simple here?" The mayor glanced at the calendar again. "If my sister was murdered, I want to know who did it." _And I want them to pay._

"We'll figure it out, Regina. David and I are working on it daily. I'll keep you posted." Her pager started to go off. "Speaking of David, I'm needed back at the station." She got to her feet. "Want me to bring you back a coffee or something?"

"Coffee doesn't sit well right now."

"Tea, then. Can you wait a half hour?"

Regina nodded. "It's not as if I've got people lined up to see me."

Emma grabbed her jacket then left, leaving the mayor to stare at her calendar as thoughts of Zelena clouded her.


	30. Cold - Snowing

**Cold **

"Why do daycares have to be a cesspool for disease?" Snow White asked as she held a Kleenex to her nose. David chuckled as he came up beside her with a pot of tea.

"Because children have no immune system. And apparently neither do you." He set the kettle on the living room table. The couch was piled high with blankets as his wife and son lounged on it. Neal finally decided to nap, on his mother's chest no less, but at least he wasn't crying. Fevers were not Neal's favourite, clearly.

The deputy moved his wife's feet so he could sit down and take his tea. It had been a long day at work. Between the daily grind and figuring out what exactly happened with that Zelena tape, David was exhausted. The last thing he needed was a cold.

"I do have an immune system. It's just failing me right now," Snow pouted. She gently brushed back Neal's damp hair. She explained earlier she thought a bath would help, but all it did was make Neal cry louder. A bath, she claimed, would do her a world of good. If she could just find motivation to get off the couch, that is.

David shivered. "Did you turn on the air conditioning?" He rubbed his arms. "It's freezing in here." Her husband got off the couch and turned it down.

"It must be my fever. I've been jumping between boiling and freezing all day," she muttered, her eyes half shut.

David pressed a hand to her forehead. "You are running a little high." He fetched her a cold tablet. It likely wouldn't work, but he was willing to try anything. "Have any visitors today?" he asked as he settled back on the couch.

Snow nodded. "Emma dropped by for lunch. She makes a wonderful grilled cheese," she smiled. "Belle came by in the afternoon. Around . . . three? Three," she nodded. "Must have been. Neal just finished his bath around then. Anyway, she stopped by. Asked for some advice."

"About?"

"Her marriage. She wouldn't give details, but she claimed Rumplestiltskin did something awful and she isn't sure if she can go back to him."

David whistled. "It must have been pretty bad for her to think of leaving. After all she's put up with, I mean." Snow agreed.

"I told her to really think about her vows. Think about that night and everything they had been through together. I asked her if she was willing to give up on her marriage without knowing she had done everything she could to save it." Snow frowned. "I didn't mean to make her cry."

David brushed back her sweaty hair. "I'm sure it wasn't anything you said, dear. She's been through a lot this past week." Snow nodded. Her husband gently lifted Neal off her chest. "I'll put him to bed, then it's time for you to have a bath and get some rest, alright?"

Snow sighed. "Walking is a lot of effort."

David chuckled. "I can't carry you both at the same time." When he came back from putting Neal down, Snow was more than willing to be carried into the bathroom.


	31. Dice - Rumbelle

**Dice **

All the lights were off in the cottage. Belle stuffed her hands in her pockets and forced her feet up the stairs and inside. The door was unlocked. She wondered how long he kept it open, hoping for her to come home.

Belle silently slipped off her shoes and hung her jacket on the hook. She followed the hallway carpet until she got to the kitchen then flicked on the lamp that hung over the kitchen table. She went to the hallway closet and pulled out the game _Snakes and Ladders_. She put the kettle on and pulled out a package of Earl Grey.

The days she spent away from her husband killed a part of her. Every morning at Ruby's she wanted to curl up against Rumple's chest, but then reality set in. She remembered his confession and tears came to her eyes. She _couldn't _go back, not yet. Not until he learned his lesson.

But would he ever? If he could lie to her face so easily, even when she was his wife, what would stop him from continuing the pattern in the future?

She weighed her options, using Ruby as a board to bounce ideas off of. She didn't tell Ruby what happened, she couldn't betray Rumple yet, but she said she considered not going back. Admitting that made her cry.

Ruby said she could stay with her. Or they could get another apartment together. Or, if she wanted a fresh start, she could move from Storybrooke. That idea was immediately shot down. How could Belle leave all her friends and family? No matter what Rumple had done or would do, she would never leave her home. But what option did that leave her?

That was why Belle visited Snow White. She needed guidance. She hadn't meant to cry on the woman's couch, but she was so tired and emotionally drained. When she left the loft, she left cleansed. She had something to think about, something to base her thoughts on. Was she ready to walk away without trying to fix her marriage?

"Belle?"

The woman rolled the dice. Three. The librarian moved her character three spaces. "Are you going to come play, or do I have to face myself?"

Her husband shuffled down the stairs and sat across from her. She noticed he hadn't shaved since she left, but at least he kept the house tidy. He took the dice and they started their game. A few moves in, Belle poured them each a cup of tea.

"I didn't tell anyone what you did." She sat down again, crossing her ankles underneath the table. "You can thank your lucky stars I love you so bloody much, or else you'd be rotting in a jail cell for the rest of your life."

Rumble wouldn't meet her gaze. "It's what I deserve." He reached over and took her hand in his. Tears came to her eyes. "Belle, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Please don't leave me. Please. I promise I'll fix this. Whatever I have to do, I'll do it. Please, just say you'll stay."

Belle ran a hand through her knotted hair. She should have brushed it before coming over, but she hadn't been able to sleep and she just wanted to see her husband and forget this ever happened. But she couldn't forget. She tried.

"I don't want to leave you, I love you," she replied quietly. "I love you so much that sometimes I think I hate you just a little for all the stupid things you've done, like lie to me. I never want you to lie to me again."

"Never," he promised, squeezing her hand. "Never, I won't ever lie to you again. What else? What else can I do?"

Belle wiped her eyes. "Counseling. We need to go to couples counselling. I need . . . I need a buffer between us, so we can work things out. Then, when the time is right, I'll move back in."

Rumple's back straightened. "You're not coming home?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not yet. I'm staying at Ruby's until we're back to a place where I can trust you. Do you understand, Rumple?"

He nodded. "I can wait." He kept a hold of her hand for the rest of the game and she didn't mind at all.


	32. Splinter - Captain Swan

**Splinter **

Killian's new boat looked just like the Jolly Roger. She imagined him wearing his leather and vests, strutting around his boat giving orders and showing people just how wonderful the water was. Emma stuffed her hands in her jean pockets and walked up the boarding plank.

She spotted Henry in the crowd of students. Killian was mid-sentence, explaining something about how the sails worked. She leaned against the boat, her body rocking with the waves, and smiled at how animated her fiancé was when he talked about one of his passions.

Whenever a question was asked, Henry's hand was the first one up. He wasn't only passionate about horses and swordplay, but Killian made him a lover of the sea. The sheriff spotted Henry's teacher and bobbed her head in her direction.

As the class left, Killian reminded them to come back any time. "On Saturdays there will be a summer boating club. All ages can join!" He thanked them for being an "amiable crew" then watched as they exited his boat. Henry waved as he passed his mom, but hurried to catch up with Paige. Emma squinted, trying to decipher whether or not they were holding hands.

"And what, fair lady, do I owe this surprise?"

Emma turned back to Killian and strolled up to his post by the wheel. She leaned against it with one hand, admiring his leather coat. As she ran her hand over the wheel, she felt something prick her skin.

"Son of a-!"

Killian took her hand and examined it. "Look at you, the boat likes you!" he chuckled. He plucked the splinter out and kissed her sore finger. "Now, what's the sheriff doing here during work hours?"

"The sheriff had to make sure the pirate was working," Emma replied, wincing as the air hit her injured finger. "That, and she really needs a break from work. And planning a wedding. And parenting a teenager."

Killian smirked. "Sounds like you need a drink."

"I'm on duty, Killian! We've been through this before," she chuckled. He already dragged her down into "the captain's quarters," pulling out two glasses. _Well, one can't hurt, I suppose._ She originally opted for the chair across the table, but he tugged her down onto his lap and she settled comfortably against him. The rum warmed her core, causing her to remember how exhausted she was.

"I don't even know where to start with that tape thing," she muttered. "It's like the last thing on my mind right now. Snow's got me all riled up about wedding details and I just can't think straight, you know?" She pressed a hand to her forehead. "I've never planned a wedding before. I've never even _been_ to a wedding. And geez, did you see Henry earlier? Was he like that with Paige all day?"

"Holding her hand? No love, that was just at the end. She started it, anyway. I think she's smitten with him."

Emma rolled her eyes. "They're twelve. What do they know about love?"

"About as much as you and me, I guess," he teased. "He does have quite a few examples of true love though, you have to admit that."

Emma sighed. "I suppose. What day do you want to get married?"

"If you're as bad as you say at planning weddings, I'm worse, love," he chuckled. "Just tell me the day and what colour my handkerchief should be and I'll be there."

"I'm thinking of having it near the duck pond. I like it there, and it's big enough to hold a reception too. Next May, maybe?"

Killian frowned. "You want to wait that long?"

"No, but there's too much to plan to make it happen soon. Weddings take time, unfortunately."

"I told you we should just elope."

Emma smacked his chest lightly. "My parents would never forgive me."

"True," Killian chuckled. Emma checked her watch and decided to head back to work. She left Killian with a kiss and a promise of drinks after work.


	33. Cricket - Outlaw Queen

**Cricket**

"It's nice to see you, Archie."

The therapist sat down across from the mayor. "It's nice to see you too, Regina. I must admit, I was a bit surprised when you called earlier."

Regina brushed back her hair. "Yes, well," she sighed. "I've had a hard week."

"Is it the pregnancy?"

"Actually, that's been the easiest part," she smirked.

"Is Marian going back to court again?"

She shook her head. "It's not that either."

Archie opened his mouth, about to ask another question, when he caught himself. "Why don't you tell me what's going on, and I'll talk after," he smirked.

Regina leaned back against the leather chair, instinctively resting her hand over her stomach. "Robin brought up marriage again."

Archie let out a telling "ah." He folded his hands across his abdomen. "And what did you tell him?"

"The same thing every time. I'm not ready yet." _And I don't know if I ever will be._

Archie nodded. "I assume this discussion ended in another fight?"

Regina nodded. "He didn't come back until late." She covered her mouth lightly, trying to hold in the words. "I didn't think he would."

"Regina," Archie started, "you're the mother of his future child and his true love. It would take more than one fight to make him leave for good."

"We've had at least three this week," she shook her head. "I just can't get married yet. I want – I need everything to be-"

"Perfect"

Regina nodded. "You know me, Archie. When has anything ever been perfect?"

Archie adjusted his glasses. "You don't need perfect, Regina. Nothing in this world, or our old one, is ever perfect. But I'd say things are going pretty well right now, wouldn't you?"

The mayor sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I suppose. He wants to get married in the fall, before the baby comes."

"All you can do is be honest with him. What does he usually say when he asks you?"

She smiled. "He says he wants to be my husband just as much as he knows I want to be his wife and that . . . I don't have to be afraid of losing him."

"_Are_ you afraid?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Terrified. I'm working on it, but," she glanced at her stomach. "There's so much more at risk." When she lost Daniel, she didn't think it was possible to marry for love. So much had changed since then, and yet the ideals of her old world still haunted her.

"But you have so much to gain, too," Archie smiled. "Regina, when you leave our session, I want you to think hard about the real reason you're saying no. Think of it as a giant you have to defeat. It's a giant that is standing between you and what you have always wanted: a family. Don't you want to defeat this giant, Regina?"

The mayor discreetly brushed a tear from her eye. "Yes," she whispered.

"Then start today. Go home and have a rest. When you wake up, tell Robin the truth."

Regina sighed. "I'll try." As she got off the chair, there came a knock at the door. Archie glanced at the clock.

"Time flies," he smiled. "I'll get the door."

"No, no, it's fine." Regina shrugged on her sweater then opened the door. Her eyes widened as Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat. Belle shuffled her feet.

"Regina," Rumple said as he breezed past her. She heard him sit on the leather chair that still held her imprint. Belle gave a nod then followed her husband inside. Regina forced her feet through the doorway, trying not to notice how bloodshot Mrs. Gold's eyes were.

When the door shut, she pulled out her phone and saw three voicemails. One was from Emma.

"Henry had an accident."


	34. Turf - Snowing

**Turf **

"How long have they been at it?" Charming asked in her ear. Snow sighed, hanging back from the hospital bed as Emma and Regina shouted at each other. Their significant others were close by, each trying to calm their beloveds down.

"Long enough," she muttered. Henry sat on the bed, swinging his legs as he held his arm tightly to him. "How are you feeling, buddy?" asked Snow. She laid a hand on his working shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Sore," he frowned. "Why are they mad at each other? I broke my own arm."

Snow sighed. After a long day at work, this was the last thing she needed to see. "It's hard to explain." It was always hard with this family. "How is your head? Does it still hurt?"

The boy nodded. "Next time I'll wear my helmet."

"That you will, lad," Killian cut in. "The last thing we need it another hospital trip." Snow hid her smile as the pirate ruffled Henry's hair.

Snow glanced at her daughter and step-mother. _My thoughts exactly._

". . . You should have been watching him!" Regina exclaimed.

"I was! I can't keep this kid on a leash, Regina. He's going to have accidents."

"He has a concussion!"

"We don't know that yet," Snow cut in calmly. "Why don't we just take a deep breath and calm down," she suggested a little forcefully. Snow looked at the mayor. "All this yelling will only upset the baby."

"I'm not a baby!" Henry said. It took all of two seconds to realize who they were talking about. His face was the colour of a cherry. "Oh. Never mind."

Despite the tension, Henry's accidental outburst made those who weren't directly in the fight chuckle. At this point, not even a live performance of Regina's favourite musical could make her smile.

It didn't take long for the shouts to start up again. Snow caught Regina saying Emma had no legal right to her son until he was eighteen, that their arrangement was just a courtesy. If they went to court, Regina would win, she said. That really set Emma off.

"It's like a turf war," Charming commented. Snow shushed him. She glanced at the clock. Where was Whale? Neal needed to be picked up soon.

Snow was sure Emma would have done something regretful had Dr. Whale not chosen to walk in right then. He put the x-ray in the screen and turned on the light.

"Luckily, it's not as bad as we thought. Just a hairline fracture. It should heal nicely in a few weeks once we put the cast on it." Dr. Whale came to Henry's bed and pulled out a light to shine in his eyes. "How is your head feeling?" The boy explained his symptoms and it was concluded he did indeed have a minor concussion.

"He should rest for a week at least. No school and very little light. It will give him migraines." Dr. Whale wrote out a prescription to help with the pain. As soon as he left, the fighting started again. Snow had just about enough of this.

"Henry, come on. Let's get your cast and go. You'll stay with us for the week," Snow smiled. She didn't mind taking a week off. It would give her some quality time with Neal.

Henry looked between his two shouting mothers and followed his grandparents out the door. Emma and Regina didn't even notice they left.


	35. Bubbles - Rumbelle

**Bubbles **

Belle sank down chin-deep in Ruby's bathtub. The water coated her like lava and she sighed. Her curly locks were piled atop her head as she stuck her feet out to hang over the side of the tub. She grabbed the stir stick from inside the bubble container and blew a large, clear circle into the messy room.

Ruby had a late shift the night before and she hit the town with Whale, leaving Belle the apartment to herself. She came home two hours ago, her eyes red and swollen with her heels in her hand. Belle wanted to ask, but the bedroom door slammed shut before she had the chance.

She wondered how long it would take before she felt ready to move back in with her husband. As she blew another bubble, Belle remembered their last session with Dr. Hopper. It was rare for Rumple to cry in front of anyone he wasn't completely comfortable with, but as he begged for her to please come home, his cheeks were covered in salt water. She almost caved.

Mrs. Gold gave herself a beard with the bubbles from her bath then looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Ruby's shift started in an hour.

The telephone rang. Belle started to pull herself out of the water when the door opened. Ruby, clad in her underwear and bra, handed it to her friend.

"It's him."

Belle blinked. She took the phone from her best friend and pressed it tight against her ear. "Hi."

"Belle," he sighed. "How are you?"

She glanced at Ruby, who now sat cross-legged on the closed toilet lid. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Better. I wanted to apologize for my behaviour at our last session. I got a little," he cleared his throat, "carried away."

"Rumple," she said with a softer voice. "It's fine. It's a very emotional time for us." _It's not like I don't want to come home. I'm just . . . scared._

"I'm glad you understand. There was another reason I called. I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight at your favourite restaurant."

Belle squinted. "Granny's?"

"No, the one we went to for our honeymoon."

"But that's in another town two hours away!"

"I know, I just thought it would be something you'd like to do. I promise I would have you home before midnight."

She rolled her eyes. "Tonight?"

"Tonight. I'll pick you up."

Belle looked at Ruby again. She hadn't moved. Belle stared at the clock. "Okay. What time should I be ready?"

"Seven," he replied eagerly.

"You already made the reservations, didn't you?" Rumple didn't reply. She smiled. "You're lucky I said yes, then. I'll be ready for seven. Goodbye, Rumple."

"I love you, Belle."

She stared at the bubbles. "I love you, too." She hung up. Belle put the phone on the ground then turned to Ruby. "I have a date tonight."

"So I heard," Ruby replied. She put on one of Belle's short robes, looping the tie shut to hide her white, lace bra. "Nice beard," she smirked.

"Nice underwear," Belle said. "So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?"

Ruby shrugged, pushing back her messy hair. "Whale and I broke up."

Belle's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, I guess I just thought we were at a different point in our relationship than he did and," she wiped her nose on the sleeve of the robe, "we ended it, like, four hours ago." Ruby's lower lip trembled. "That's that."

Belle grabbed a towel and got out of the tub. She handed Ruby the stir stick and bubble container. "Bubbles always make me feel better. That, and chocolate chip pancakes. I'll make us some."

Ruby sniffed as she took the bubbles. "Boys are dumb."

Belle paused in the doorway, thinking of her husband. She couldn't say anything in response.


End file.
